


A Holiday For Riki

by AnimeFaeMoon



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFaeMoon/pseuds/AnimeFaeMoon
Summary: Riki is miserable in Eos, so Iason decides to show Riki an Earth Holiday___________________________________________





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeEun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SeEun), [Darlene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlene/gifts).



> I had intended this to be a one shot, but may be a few chapters. EXPLICIT AND MATURE SCENES BETWEEN TWO MALES. DO NOT READ IF THIS DISTURBS YOU! Takes place a few months after Riki returns from Ceres to be Iason's permanent pet.
> 
> For SeEun, Darlene, Megha+Shakya and dragon'sgarden who requested A Christmas Story. :-)  
> _____________________________________________________________________

“Why do I have to wear the chains?” Riki demanded, angrily.

“So that everyone is aware that you are a pet and therefore not to be touched.”

“I don’t want to wear them! No one’s gonna want to touch me. Come on, Iason!”

“Riki, I cannot take you on a transport without your chains. You know the rules have become stricter since your absence.”

“Yeah but…Do I have to keep them on the entire time?”

“Yes.”

“Even when we get to Yavine Four?”

“Especially when we are there, lest you be kidnapped and sold off.” That was a lie, but Iason could not risk Riki getting a sudden taste or urge for freedom and making a run for it. If he did so on the Earth Colony, with so many Humans that were against slavery, Iason might never find him again, even with his tracer.

Riki dropped down on the sofa. “Then let me stay here.”

“Riki, I shall be gone for a week. You are not staying here alone.”

“Cal is here…”

“I have given Cal the week off and he has other plans.”

“I don’t want to wear the fucking chains!”

“Put them on, Riki. If I have to put them on for you it will not be pleasant.”

Riki grumbled and grabbed the chains off the floor where he had dropped them earlier. He locked the first bracelet around his left wrist, then his right. He paused at the collar. “Please don’t make me wear them.”

Iason stepped up, grabbed the collar and fastened it around Riki’s neck. “You can take them off when we are in our rooms, but otherwise you must wear them, Riki.” He caught Riki’s chin and lifted the mongrel’s chin. Dark, angry eyes met his. “If you do this and behave for the whole trip I promise to show you something very special when we get there, okay?”

“I don’t care about special. I hate this!”

Iason leaned in and tried to kiss him but Riki pushed him back. “Riki. Let me kiss you.”

“No. Fuck off. I hate you!”

“Fine.” Iason dampened the flash of temper rising inside of him, and rose, pulling Riki to his feet with a sharp yank of the chain. “Sulk all you like, but you will behave yourself, Riki or your punishment will be severe.”

Riki walked behind Iason and glanced at Cal, who stood by the doorway with his Master’s cloak. The young Furniture offered Riki an apologetic smile, as he spoke to Iason.

“Your luggage has already been sent to the transport, Sir.”

“Good. Enjoy your vacation, Cal.”

“Yes, Sir.” Cal looked like he might reach out to Riki, then pulled his hand back. “I hope you both do as well.”

“Not fucking likely,” Riki grumbled and glared at Iason when his chain was yanked again. He scowled at Cal and followed his Master out.

Soon they were settled on the shuttle, Riki beside Iason and Raoul seated next to Katze, facing them, but Riki refused to look or talk to anyone.

“Your pet seems upset, Iason,” Raoul smirked as he was handed a tiny glass of liqueur by one of the transport’s hostesses. “Doesn’t he like flying?”

“He doesn’t like the chains,” Iason returned as he accepted a similar drink, but watched Katze wave off the third glass the hostess offered. “Riki, what would you like to drink?”

Riki twisted in his seat, ignoring him, and stared out the window at the landing platform.  He’d actually been really excited about going off planet. He’d never experienced space travel before, but now the experience was completely ruined because he had to wear fucking chains like an animal.

Katze saw the flicker of sadness in Iason’s eyes and lightly kicked at Riki’s foot. “Hey, it’s better to have an empty stomach on your first trip. Space travel isn’t for the light hearted.”

Riki shot him a dirty look, but mildly kicked him back then pulled in on himself again.

“Fifty credits he vomits before we clear the atmosphere.”

“Raoul,” Iason tsked and put his hand on Riki’s knee, when the mongrel slid the other Blondie a wary look. “Don’t scare him.”

“I’ll take it,” Katze decided. “I bet he holds his own all the way into orbit.”

Raoul offered his gloved hand. “Done.”

Both Blondies kicked back their drinks, then dropped their glasses in a small recycling slot on the arm of their chairs. Two restrictive bands suddenly slid out from the top of the chairs and moved down the passengers, crossing over their chests in an X shape and securing them to their seats.

The ship started to shutter as it began lift off and Katze winked at Riki, who’s snarling expression had turned to one of concern.

“Don’t worry, you got this.”

Riki felt a flicker of excitement as he watched the platform slowly recede below him and almost smiled. It’s not so different than taking a hover car, he thought, and then was thrown back in his seat as the ship shot upwards at an alarming speed. He felt Iason’s fingers curled around his.

“It only lasts a few moments,” the Blondie promised as he watched Riki’s dark skin pale dramatically. “Once we’re out of the atmosphere it will be quite a smooth ride.”

Despite his earlier anger, Riki clutched Iason’s hand like a life line and closed his eyes, which felt like they, along with his teeth and nose, were going to roll back inside his skull. His stomach jerked violently and for a moment he thought Katze was going to lose the bet, but then the heavy pressure was lifted and the ship seemed to level out.

It seemed to take forever for the ship to level out and Riki had been unaware that had he been holding his breath, until he released it in a sudden gush. He opened his eyes and watched as Raoul counted out fifty credits and handed them to Katze.

“Surprising,” Raoul said. “I was sure he wouldn’t hold.”

“Mongrels are made of sterner stuff,” Katze returned as he counted out twenty-five from the credits Raoul had given him and leaned as far forward as the brace straps would allow. He glanced at Iason, who smiled pleased and nodded, then he pried open Riki’s free hand, which had a vice grip on the arm of his chair, and dropped the credits in.

Riki stared at Katze and then at the credits in his hand. “I didn’t…” He began.

“That’s right, you didn’t. So you get half.”

Riki glanced at Iason out of habit, seeking approval.

“Don’t look at me,” Iason said as their straps released and they were free to move around. “I didn’t earn them.”

Riki dipped his head and slid the credits into his jacket pocket. He did have to wear chains, but at least Iason let him wear his own clothes instead of dressing him like a pet. “Thanks,” he murmured to Katze.

Riki turned his gaze back to the wide window and saw a pitch darkness filled with sparkling stars. Were they even moving? Everything looked so still up here. He’d looked up at the stars from Amoï thousands of times, but it was nothing like this. They were never this close! It was as if he could reach out and touch them.

The ship seemed to turn, though he still couldn’t really feel any movement, and he could see Amoï, the actual planet, below. Dark brown, against lighter browns and a sporadic dusting of green. There were even a few splashes of blue that represented the two main bodies of water. It looked so much smaller than he imagined.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Iason whispered close to his ear.

“Yeah.” Riki answered without thinking, forgetting why he was angry at the Blondie as he refocused on the stars. “They’re different colours. I thought they’d all be white or silver, but there’s a red one and a blue one.” He lifted his hand to point out the window and the tinkle of his chains made him remember his earlier displeasure. Slumping in his seat, he faced forward again.

“Don’t be like that, Riki. Enjoy the view as much as you like.”

“What does a pet need with a window to the stars?” Riki grunted and again pulled away from Iason’s touch.

Annoyed, Iason crossed one long leg over the other and shifted away. “You’re only hurting yourself, Riki.”

“You think these fucking chains don’t hurt?”

“I know they don’t. They are designed to fit you comfortably and…”

“Then you wear them!”

“That’s enough!” Iason snapped when several other passengers glanced their way. He suddenly stood. “It seems my pet needs disciplining. Please excuse us, Raoul.”

Iason grabbed Riki up by the leash connected to the chains and moved towards the back of the ship where sleeping berths were available. He spoke briefly with a hostess then moved into one of the rooms and closed the door. He shoved Riki towards the bed, and the mongrel barely managed to catch himself against it.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered suddenly and pressed his hands over his groin, expecting his cock ring to be activated the moment the door closed.

He didn’t want to be punished, not here, not with all those people just outside the door. He had no idea if these rooms were sound proofed and he knew once Iason got started on him he wouldn’t be able to contain his cries of pain or pleasure; depending on how the Blondie decided to punish him.

When Iason simply studied him, he Slid down off the bed, dropped to the floor and pulled his legs up against his chest.

“I just hate this so much! I can’t even touch you without hearing…” Riki lifted his hands and the clink of his chains seemed especially loud in the silence Iason aimed at him. He bit his lip and shook his head. “It doesn’t fucking matter anyway.”

Staring at the floor, he heard the door open again, then it closed once more and the quiet alert advising the room was secure reached his ears. He was so fucked. He really wasn’t trying to be pissy about this, but they’d become more than a master and pet, or so he thought. He knew he still belonged to Iason, but he thought they had become closer. Iason often said how much he loved him, and even though Riki still had trouble accepting the idea, it was disappointing to learn that Iason himself had not changed at all when it came to him being a pet.

When firm hands pulled him off the floor, he kept his gaze lowered, waited to be yanked over Iason’s knee for his spanking, or whatever punishment Iason was going to give him, to start. He was therefore very surprised when the cuff on his right wrist released, then his left.

Dark eyes shot up to meet wicked blue, and Iason leaned in and lightly kissed Riki as he removed the collar and tossed the chains aside. Riki looked at the chains on the floor, then up at Iason again. He slid his arms around the Blondie and just hugged him.

“Thank you.”

“I know it is difficult for you to wear them, but you must while we are on the ship, Riki. There are regulations.”

“Then why did you take them off?”

“Because we are in a locked suite where we will not be disturbed and no one will see you.” Iason caught Riki’s face in his hands. “And because I hate to see you so upset.”

“So…you’re not going to punish me?”

“I should,” Iason warned, firmly. “And I will if you misbehave one more time during the trip. I am serious, Riki. I will pull your pants down in front of everyone and spank you severely.”

Riki didn’t doubt it. “I’ll be good. I promise.”

“Good.” Iason kissed him gently then turned back towards the door, where a small table for two had been brought in and set up by a wide viewport so they could watch the stars. “Let’s eat and enjoy the view.”

Riki settled at the table and pulled the cover off his dish, delighted with the succulent roasted meat and grilled vegetables he found there. “It doesn’t feel like we’re even moving,” he said as he cut into the meat while Iason poured them each a glass of wine. “I can’t even hear the engines.”

“Space travel is quite safe and comfortable.” Iason smiled at Riki across the table.  “Once you are past the take off.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t much fun at all.”

“You did very well.”

Riki thought of the credits in his pocket and grinned. “Yeah. Not bad.” He popped the meat into his mouth then followed it with a chunk of green vegetable, which he didn’t recognize but tasted delicious. “So, why are you going to this place again?”

“An associate of mine lives there, Raoul and I invested in his company and he is doing very well. Every year he invites us to spend a special Earth holiday with them.”

“Oh, so you’ve been there before?”

“No, not since our initial meeting.”

“But you said he invites you every year.”

“Yes, but we are usually busy or I simply didn’t have the urge to go.”

  
“Then why go now?” 

“Because he has spoken fondly to me of the holiday and I thought it would be something you might enjoy.”

Riki looked up from his plate, startled. Iason was taking this trip for him? A special trip just to show him something? Unable to voice the tenderness or the gratitude that filled him, Riki said. “I don’t enjoy Raoul at all, so why is he here?”

“I thought we could also take the opportunity to discus some business with our associate, face to face, and as Raoul is also an investor, it makes sense that he come as well.”

“And Katze?”

“Raoul insisted on bringing Katze. I have no idea why, but it isn’t an issue as Katze didn’t have any pressing engagements.”

“I think Raoul likes Katze.”

Iason paused in lifting food to his mouth and stared at Riki. “What an odd thing to say. Of course he likes Katze. Katze is a fine young man and resourceful.”

“No, no. I mean, _like_ like, as in, he wants to fuck him.”

“Riki!” Iason dropped his fork and it clanged against his plate. “That’s preposterous!”

“Why? Katze’s hot.”

“He is also former Furniture. A Blondie would never...”

“A Blondie would never fuck a mongrel,” Riki retorted. “But you did.”

“That is an entirely different matter.”

  
“Why?”

“Because...” Iason realized he didn’t have a viable answer. “Because Raoul and I are very different and because Katze cannot experience sexual pleasure, therefore treating him as a pet would offer no significant reward.”

“Maybe,” Riki shrugged and took another bite of his dinner. “But Raoul looks at Katze like I look at Cal’s chocolate cake, and that’s gotta mean something.”

“You’re imagining it. Riki.” Iason found he was rather disturbed by the whole idea. “Finish your meal so we can go to bed.”

“I’m not tired.”

“You won’t be sleeping.”

Riki grinned and continued eating.

*************************

 

“Will you stop fidgeting!” Raoul hissed at Katze who kept changing his position in his chair or playing with the collar of his jacket.

“I need a smoke!” he admitted as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. “How long is this trip?”

“Several hours yet,” Raoul smirked. “How do you usually get through such things?”

“Work. If I’m working I can forget about it, but we’re just sitting here and so I’m going crazy.”

“You need a distraction then?”

“Yes.” Katze turned keen eyes on the Blondie. “Do you have something for me to do? Anything at all?”

Raoul studied him quietly for a long moment, then nodded. “I may have something. How desperate are you?”

“Desperate enough that I’m beginning to see constellations shaped like cigarettes.”

Raoul chuckled and nodded. “Very well then.” He rose. “Come with me.”

Katze stood, curious. “Where are we going?”

“I imagine that Iason and his pet will be occupied for some time, so we may as well do the same.” Raoul started down towards the sleeping berths.

Katze scowled as he followed. “Well, I don’t think we can do the same as what _they’re_ doing,” he joked as Raoul received an access card for one of the rooms from the hostess.

Raoul opened the door of the room, stepped in and waited for Katze to follow. Once he did, Raoul closed the door, secured it and turned to the black-market dealer. “I don’t see why not.”

“Why not, what?” Katze asked.

“Why can’t we do what they’re doing?” Raoul walked across the small room and started to remove his cloak.

Katze watched the Blondie, grow confused. “Well, because they’re probably having sex and we can’t...”

“Why can’t we?” Raoul removed his outer tunic, leaving him in a sleeveless shirt of white and green.

Katze blinked, trying to ascertain if Raoul was joking. The Blondie couldn’t actually be serious about such a suggestion, so he figured it was Raoul being a mad scientist again, trying some weird experiment.

Still, even if Raoul was only messing with him, he couldn’t cross the line to undressing in front of a Blondie. He hadn’t been naked in front of anyone since his initial training.

“Get undressed Katze.”

Katze stepped back as if Raoul had physically slapped him and for the first time in his life, he defied an order from a Blondie. “No.”

Raoul slid out of his shirt and paused with it in his hand. “You said you required a distraction, I am providing you with one.”

“You’re messing with me is what you’re doing, and I don’t appreciate it.” Raoul was a Blondie, and also Iason’s very close friend, so that alone demanded Katze’s respect, but he could not do this.

Raoul dropped his shirt and stepped over to unzip Katze’s jacket. “You said you would do anything,” he reminded and pushed the jacket off Katze’s shoulders, noting that the red-head offered no resistance.

“You condemned Iason for having physical relations with a mongrel,” Katze returned as Raoul’s quick fingers unfastened the snaps of his tunic. “Now you expect me to believe you want to make the same kind of transgression?”

“You’re not a mongrel.” Raoul slid a gloved hand down the smooth, muscular chest in front of him in appreciation. “And, unlike Iason, I did not bring a pet to entertain me.”

Katze caught the Blondie’s wrists in both of his to stop their exploration.

“I’m Furniture.”

“Former Furniture.”

“I still can’t…” Katze began then released Raoul’s hands and turned away so he could refasten his tunic. “I’m sorry. You’ll have to find your entertainment elsewhere.”

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind. “What are you afraid of?”

Katze stiffened and tried to remember the last time anyone touched him in such an intimate way, then realized no one ever had. He stepped out of Raoul’s embrace. “I’m not afraid of anything.” Especially not a horny Blondie, he added silently and then wondered if that was all it was? He turned back around. “I’m not a pet, so I can’t masturbate for you, but if you are aroused I can…” Katze’s words were swept away as he was pushed into the bulkhead and Raoul’s mouth pressed hungrily against his.

Katze’s brain exploded with the reality of what was happening. Just as he had never been held, nor had he ever been kissed, and Raoul seemed to be making up for that fact in a dizzying display of tongue, teeth and lips. His hands came up to push at the Blondie’s chest, but of course Raoul could not be moved, and the kiss felt…nice. It didn’t arouse him, obviously, but it was really interesting and nice.

When Raoul released him, Katze had to gasp in oxygen.

“What were you going to say?” Raoul inquired, calmly, his green eyes dancing wickedly. He had been thinking of doing that for months and it did not disappoint, not at all.

What had Katze been saying? What _had_ he been about to propose? “I…I can see if they have s…someone to…help you with your…situation.”

Katze was flustered! He had known the Furniture since Katze was a young boy first working for Iason and he had never seen anything really affect Katze. The red-head often had the disposition of a Blondie, always calm and collected, stoic and in control, so seeing him in such a state was truly delightful. It made Raoul want to do more to fluster Katze. It made Raoul want to ruin him.

 “I _have_ someone to help me with my situation,” he purred as he grabbed Katze’s ass and pulled the young man closer to feel the state of his arousal.

He’d been fighting an attraction to Katze for almost a year now, and had tried everything to cure himself of it. Each time he thought he was rid of it, he would see the former Furniture and his attraction would spark a furnace of flames inside of him. No, if anything, despite all his attempts to the contrary, he had only gotten worse.

Thinking it better to distance himself from Iason’s right hand man, he deliberately avoided meeting Iason when he knew Katze would be there, but that too had a surprising and unappealing affect. He started to think about Katze all the time when there was no Katze to look at. While being entertained by his pets he could only imagine it was Katze in front of him, masturbating, gasping and moaning and then he would see Katze beneath him, in several different positions like the pets fornicating at a pet party.

Seeing Katze did not work and nor did staying away. Substitution had been a bust, there was no substituting a tall, stoic redhead with a delicious scar across his cheek. Gambling did not work, as when he looked at his gold credits he saw only the gold of Katze’s eyes. His denial lasted through several self- experiments, some of them actually painful, but his obsession would not ebb.

He had suggested bringing Katze on this trip because he knew that there was no possible way he could do something like this on Amoï, where others could learn of his shameful desire. A desire he could no longer contain, but now they weren’t on Amoï and he would have his way, finally.

“Raoul,” Katze tried to swallow with a mouth that seemed to fill with sand. “I’m Furniture! I can’t…”

“You have been trained in sexual techniques, have you not?”

“Y…yes, but…”

“Then you can do this.”

Did Raoul simply want to touch him, be sucked off or what? How in the hell had he gotten into this situation? He couldn’t deny that Raoul was beautiful, all the Blondies were, and they seemed to share an easy, somewhat more familiar relationship than he had with the other Elites, even Iason, but this…this wasn’t crossing the line, it was removing the line altogether!

“What…what do you expect from me?”

Raoul lifted his hand and caressed Katze’s face. “Not to be scared,” he returned gently. “I will not hurt you or embarrass you.”

“I’m not worried about that, only…”

“Only?”

“I don’t know that I can give you the pleasure you require, Raoul. I may have been trained in such techniques, but it’s been years and…” And he was more used to beatings, torture and subjugation than sex and intimacy. “I can’t feel pleasure, I have no way to…” He couldn’t say it, he just couldn’t.” “Won’t you be disappointed?”

The entire purpose of a pet was so the Elites could watch them experience pleasure and in turn the Elites voyeuristic tendencies allowed them to derive pleasure as well. Katze had no sexual organs, no way to feel pleasure the way others could.

“If you will trust me, I will make you feel pleasure, Katze.”

“No. We can’t do this. What if Iason…”

“Iason is hardly one to judge anyone.” Raoul unfastened Katze’s tunic again and pulled it off. “Just relax.”

“Why do you want to do this?” Katze whispered as he allowed Raoul to remove his final undershirt to leave him bare chested. “Why would you want to do such things with me?”

“Because you are attractive.”

“You have beautiful pets!”

“I am attracted to _you_ , Katze.” Raoul slid his hands down to the snap of Katze’s trousers. “I’ve fought against it because I don’t completely understand why, yet I cannot help but be compelled by the idea of touching you this way.”

“Touch me all you want,” Katze replied and willed his hands not to move down to cover his genital area as his slacks hit the floor. “If it’s what you need, but…”

Raoul put a gloved finger to Katze’s lips, then seemed to focus on it, intently. Slowly, carefully he removed his gloves and tossed them to the floor, then he took Katze by the hand and led him to the bed. The feel of skin on skin was intoxicating, even with only their hands touching. Why had he never done this before, he wondered? Did Iason also remove his gloves before touching the mongrel?

“I won’t hurt you,” he promised as he gently pushed Katze down and then just stood there studying him. “You are so pale, so beautiful and fit. My pets are lovely, but they are…fragile in a way.” Raoul put a knee between Katze’s legs and leaned over him to caress the mans chest. “You are not fragile. How do you maintain such a physique?”

“I train.”

“How do you train?”

“I box, and lift weights and I run quite a bit.”

“Hmmmm.” Raoul leaned down and touched his lips to Katze’s nipple, then gave it a curious lick. Delicious, he decided. “I would like to watch you run one day.”

Katze wet his lips as Raoul’s hands and mouth explored his neck and chest. He wasn’t used to this, to being touched so intimately, and yet how could he refuse the Blondie? Schooling his features, he made himself limp and expressionless.  “What do you want me to do?” he asked, quietly.

“Just this. Just let me touch you, taste you.”

“As you wish.”

Katze evened out his breathing and lay still as Raoul explored him. It felt so strange to have someone touch him in such an personal way, and like the kiss, it was nice, but he felt no arousal from it. He wet his lips again, slightly uncomfortable when Raoul’s exploration moved below his waist. His penis and testicles had been removed when he was a child, as well as his internal reproductive organs. All that was there now was a small opening that was more female than male, so that he could urinate.

Raoul suddenly stood up, opened the front seam in his slacks and revealed his arousal. “Take it,” he demanded and watched Katze sit up, then reach a hesitant hand up to grip the large organ. “Pleasure me, Katze.”

Katze slowly started to stroke and when Raoul’s fingers slid into his hair he understood what the Blondie wanted. He slid forward so his feet hit the floor and he was sitting on the end of the bed, then pulled Raoul into his mouth.

Raoul watched as Katze orally pleasured him and could not deny that it felt astonishingly stimulating, so much better than simply touching himself as he watched his pets masturbate. Katze kept his eyes lowered and the Blondie suddenly disapproved of that. He wanted to see Katze’s expression, wanted to experience the man’s thoughts and feelings through those golden eyes of his.

“Look at me.”

Katze lifted his gaze and immediately felt the cock in his mouth swell against his tongue. Sensing how aroused Raoul was becoming, he kept his eyes trained on the Blondie above him and slowly pushed forward, relaxing his throat until Raoul was completely sheathed inside his mouth.

“Yes,” Raoul murmured as he continued to stroke Katze’s hair. “That’s good. Very good.”

Katze pulled back, licking and sucking as much as he could, trying to recall his training, then deep throated Raoul again. He didn’t mind it actually. It tickled his gag reflex a little, but overall the taste and feel of Raoul wasn’t in the least offensive and he could see that his actions were having a very powerful affect on the Elite. He decided to increase his skill and speed and actually heard Raoul gasp.

Although Katze knew such a thing shouldn’t make him feel powerful, it did. Perhaps it was all his years working in the underworld and searching for an advantage over others. He had power there, needed it to do what Iason required him to do, but this was a different kind of power and he found it slightly addictive.

His hand creeped up to prod gently at Raoul’s anus, and he almost choked when the Blondie suddenly thrust his hips forward.

“No.”

“S…sorry,” Katze began as he pulled back to breathe, but then he found himself pushed onto his back and his legs being pulled up almost to his chest. “What…what are you…?”

Raoul pressed forward and leaned over Katze. “I am going to enter you, now.”

“What!?” Katze tried to lower his legs, but Raoul was already kneeling onto the mattress and spreading his legs even farther apart. “Wait! I don’t…” He cried out before he could help it as he felt the head of Raoul’s cock breach him. “Raoul! Please don’t!”

“I won’t hurt you,” Raoul crooned and continued to push in.

“You are! Ow! You are hurting me!” Katze’s fists pounded on Raoul’s chest, and a moment later, he sighed in relief as he felt the frightening obstruction removed. The fear of what had been about to happen had him panting for breath as he tried to think of something to say, but suddenly all thought exploded from his brain as he felt a different kind of intrusion, smaller, wetter and much warmer. “W…what!”

“I will prepare you,” Raoul decided and went back to licking at the small, pert entrance near his face.

Normally he wouldn’t think of doing such a thing. He had watched his pets do such things of course, but it was far too dirty for a Blondie. However, Katze had done very well with the oral part of their encounter, and as he had not thought to bring any oil for lubrication, he wanted to keep his promise not to hurt the man.

Katze felt his face flame with embarrassment and forced his fists down to his side, as it seemed Raoul was intent on fucking him. How in the name of Jupiter had he gotten himself into this situation? What would Iason say when he learned of this? He still belonged to that Blondie and doing this without permission…He gasped as he felt a long finger push inside of him. Oh God! Oh God what was happening?

“Relax,” Raoul demanded.

“You fucking relax!”

Raoul’s head shot up in surprise and as it did he saw how uncomfortable Katze was. He leaned up. “Move up on the bed.”

He watched Katze do as he was told, but the man, who was one of the bravest and most unflappable he had ever known, was visibly trembling. He supposed that it would be difficult to relax during sex when one couldn’t feel sexual excitement. Perhaps there was another way he could give Katze pleasure?

He crawled up next to Katze and pulled the man into his arms. Katze was stiff and unyielding and Raoul regretted his forceful actions earlier. “I apologize. I have never experienced such pleasure and I was overcome by my own need. I did not mean to hurt you.”

Katze forced himself to relax. “I can just do that. Just let me suck you and…”

“No. I want to be inside you, Katze. I wish to experience that feeling, but I do not want to be the only one feeling pleasure.”

“You’ll have to be, because I can’t feel it!”

“There are different forms of pleasure.” Raoul caught Katze’s chin and lifted it. “You liked this, did you not?”

Katze didn’t have the chance to reply before the Blondie’s mouth was on his again. Yes, he thought, he did like this. He liked it very much and before he realized it, his hands had started to curl up around Raoul’s neck.

Raoul pulled him closer and continued to kiss him as his hands caressed his chest, and that also felt good. It felt incredibly lovely to be touched; just to be touched. As Furniture, Katze had spent most of his life set apart from others, and if contact was initiated it was always brief and dismissive.

“Katze,” Raoul murmured as he pulled back and started down into dreamy, slightly confused eyes. “Did that feel pleasant?” He saw the moment Katze realized how close they were, saw the touch of pink enter the red-head’s face and his hands started to pull back. “No.” Raoul pulled Katze’s arms back around him. “You may touch me as well. Do whatever you like.”

“It’s…I shouldn’t,” Katze began, hesitantly, but then slid one hand down to Raoul’s chest. So hard and firm, yet soft and smooth. So lifelike. “So real.” He flushed again as he realized he’d voiced his thoughts.

“Yes,” Raoul covered Katze’s hand with his own. “My heart does not beat as yours does, but I am real, and I can feel as you do.”

“I didn’t mean…”

“I know what you meant.” Raoul pulled Katze’s hand down and closed his eyes in pleasure as the man wrapped fingers around him again. “I do not know what this is, this attraction I have for you, nor do I know if it will go further than today.”

“I expect nothing.”

“I know.” Raoul thrust gently into Katze’s hand, a reminder of what he wanted, and then slid his hand down between Katze’s legs again. “Open your legs for me.”

Katze wet his lips nervously and did as he was told, surprised when one of his legs was pulled over the Blondie’s hip so Raoul could edge closer. His breathing accelerated again, not out of pleasure but out of fear.

“I won’t hurt you,” Raoul promised. “Continue what you are doing, and relax.”

Katze tried to concentrate on stroking Raoul, and then found his mouth captured once more. His eyes fluttered closed, so very lovely, he thought. This softness, this warmth and connection; he felt a finger at his hole again and flinched.

Raoul pulled back and brought his fingers up and pushed them inside Katze’s mouth. “Suck.”

Katze had started to tremble again but did as he was told, using his tongue to add more saliva to the Blondie’s digits, because he knew where they would be going next

Raoul slid his hand back down and gently breached Katze once more.

“Why?” Katze whispered, relieved that the intrusion was simply uncomfortable now and not painful. “Why do you want to do this so much?”

“I do not know. I know only that I do.” Raoul gently pushed Katze onto his back and slid down to suck one of his nipples into his mouth. His eyes never moved from Katze’s face, watching for any sign of pleasure, no matter how small, and when Katze sighed, just a little, he proceeded to suck on the other nipple, as his finger continued to pry at his opening.

He curled his finger and felt Katze jump slightly and look up confused. So, Furniture could still be stimulated by their prostate? Interesting? He did it again, then once more and received an almost identical response.

“What are you doing?” Katze demanded. “Stop that!”

“Hush.” Raoul almost smiled as he again moved down to use his tongue for further lubrication. Within a few minutes he managed to slide two fingers inside Katze, then three and he could hear Katze moan, ever so quietly.

“Raoul?” he whispered. “I don’t understand. What’s hap…” Katze bolted up as Raoul slid his tongue inside Katze’s urine slit. “Don’t! That’s…” His eyes almost rolled back inside his head as he felt ripples of sensation filter through him. “Wait! What was that?”

“I believe _that_ is arousal,” Raoul smiled and did it again, as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Katze’s entrance.

“No, I…I can’t…I can’t feel…” Katze fisted his hands against the bedsheets as Raoul’s mouth covered his slit and sucked, hard. “God!” When Raoul’s tongue started flicking against him his hips rose of their own volition and he felt moisture push at the corner of his eyes. Good, so good! Why did it feel so good? This was impossible!

Raoul lifted his head and looked down at Katze, satisfied with what he saw in the glistening golden eyes. “It appears that sexual pleasure is not completely unattainable in your condition.”

“I…I don’t understand. They said…they said…” Katze’s eyes widened as he felt something much bigger than Raoul’s fingers poke at him. “No, wait. I’m not ready!”

“I cannot wait.” Raoul pulled back and rolled Katze onto his stomach, then yanked the young man up to his knees. “It will only hurt for a moment, please bare with it.”

Katze had no chance to answer as the breath was robbed from him with Raoul’s first thrust forward. Pain! Oh God, it hurt. It hurt so much and…He tensed as he felt a finger slide inside him from the front. Oh no! What was Raoul doing? Was he treating him like a woman?

“No! I’m still a man!” he cried out as Raoul sheathed himself completely and then grew still

“If it gives you pleasure what does it matter?” Raoul returned and gently stroked Katze’s back with one hand, even as his long fingers stroked him elsewhere. “Relax, Katze. Adjust to me.”

“I…I can’t. It’s too much. Too…” He tried to close his legs as he felt shivers of…something,  crawl up from his groin, into his stomach and spread across his chest. “God! Please…stop.”

“Give it a chance. You _can_ feel pleasure, just relax.”

Katze bit his lip and grabbed onto the sheets beneath him until he had wads of material between his fingers. He could physically feel himself adjusting to Raoul’s intrusion, but as slowly as the pain was ebbing, the pressure and tension on the opposite side of his body was building at an alarming rate. What was happening to him?

When Raoul slowly started to move, he found himself thrusting back, even though it still hurt a bit to do so.

“Wait,” he gasped and reached up to grab the hand that was molesting him. “Wait!”

“Why?” Raoul crooned and slid another finger inside. “You are enjoying it.”

“Yes. No…I can’t be. Wait.” Katze grabbed Raoul’s wrist and the Blondie stilled his hand for a moment. “I’m…I don’t know what’s happening. What’s happening to me?”

“Let it happen. Just let it happen, Katze.” Raoul’s hand started up again and Katze gasped as the Blondie’s thrusts started to match the pumping of his fingers. Katze felt deliciously tight and warm, curved around him so perfectly and the sight of such a stoic individual coming undone beneath him was beyond arousing.

“Oh yes,” Raoul sighed and started to thrust with abandon, Katze’s moans and cries fueled his desire beyond anything he had ever felt before. “Just like that. It feels incredible. Katze, you are wonderful.”

Katze wasn’t coherent enough to respond, all his energy was going into trying to stop whatever this explosion rising inside of him from happening. He was ashamed at the fact that his body seemed to be responding in such a primal way to Raoul’s, when it should have been impossible. And yet it felt so amazing, so frightening and all consuming, but still more than he could ever imagine feeling.

Raoul felt his orgasm rise and closed his eyes as it reached it’s peak, then heard Katze cry out and felt the Human contract delightfully around him, pumping him in the most erotic way. Pleasure upon beautiful pleasure rocked him and he rode it out by remaining completely, deliciously still.

When he finally pulled out and let Katze slide down to his stomach on the mattress, he realized that the Human had lost consciousness. Damn.

“Katze?” he said as he turned the beautiful man over and gently caressed the pale, tear-stained face. “Katze? Open your eyes.”

It took a few minutes of coaxing, but finally Katze’s eyes flickered and he stared up at Raoul. The Blondie smiled, settled against him and pulled the cover that was draped across the bottom of the bed up around them.

“Are you alright?”

“I don’t know,” Katze whispered, but didn’t pull away when Raoul pulled him close and guided Katze’s head to his chest. “I just don’t know.”

“Tell me what you are thinking.”

“Iason will kill me. He’ll kill me.”

“I will speak to Iason, do not worry. I will not allow even Iason to hurt you.”

“I belong to him,”

“Yes.” No, Raoul thought as he caressed Katze’s hair. Katze was his now and he would never let him go.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raoul talks to Iason and they arrive at their destination  
> ____________________________________________________

Raoul had returned to the main passenger area to find Iason in his seat and reading a book. “Where is your pet?” he asked as he settled opposite his brother.

“Sleeping.”

“Wore him out, did you?”

Iason’s lips turned up slightly in an almost smile. “He was quite tired.” He lifted his gaze to Raoul’s. “Where is Katze?”

“Also sleeping.”

“Good. It is several hours still before we arrive at our destination.”

“Yes.” Raoul waved down a hostess and ordered a glass of wine and a fruit plate. “Why did you decide to take this trip, anyway?”

Iason closed his book and set it to the side. “I wanted to do something nice for Riki. He has been very good with all the changes and restrictions he has had to endure since he returned, so I wanted him to have some good memories.” Iason’s eyes drifted to the stars outside the view port. “He dislikes living in Eos quite a bit. I want to see him happy just once.”

“You care deeply for him.”

“Of course. I love him, I have told you this.”

“Yes.” Raoul was finally beginning to understand Iason’s obsession. He was uncertain if his feelings were the same for Katze, just yet. Right now, it was more about the physical aspects. Still, he had promised Katze he would take care of things. “I wish to discuss something with you.”

“Oh?” Iason waited as the hostess returned with Raoul’s food and drink. “And what would that be?”

There was a possibility that Iason might never learn about what he and Katze had done, but very little escaped his brother’s notice and Raoul knew that keeping the secret would make things worse, should Iason ever learn of it later. He also suspected that Katze’s loyalty would demand the black-market dealer confess to his master.

He pressed a button on the side of his seat and a spark of blue light surrounded the four seats as a privacy field was engaged, shielding them from the other passengers.

“A serious talk then?” Iason asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

Iason reached across to the tray that had been placed across Raoul’s chair for his snack, and picked up a grape. He sat back leisurely, popped it in his mouth. “Now I am curious.”

Raoul took a few sips of his wine because he felt, oddly, nervous. He clamped down on the feeling, telling himself that as a Blondie he should not be intimidated by anyone, not even Iason. “Would you ever consider selling Katze?”

“No.”

Not even a hesitation, Raoul thought. That was not good sign. “Why not?”

“He is very good at what he does and I need him where he is.” Iason reached for another grape. “Why are you asking about him?”

“Do you still consider him Furniture?”

Iason smiled. “Katze is so much more than that, and has been for some time.” He bit down on the grape as he held Raoul’s gaze. “But he is still mine.”

“What if he wished to belong to someone else?”

“He would never wish such a thing. He is loyal to me. Now, tell me what this is about Raoul.”

Raoul took another sip of his wine then held out a third grape to his brother, felt another flicker of nerves when Iason did not take it. He popped it into his own mouth. Better to get it out and over with. “I have taken a page out of your book, Iason.” He chewed slowly, allowed the slightly bitter taste of the grape to fill every corner of his mouth. “I have bedded another.”

Iason’s blue eyes remained glued to Raoul, his face impassive. “Have you?”

“Yes, and I concur that it was…enlightening.”

“Was it?”

“Yes.” Raoul saw it coming and did nothing to stop it. The hard slap to his face tossed his head back against the seat.

“Where is he?” Iason demanded, having risen to his feet now, and though his voice still appeared calm Raoul could see the fury in the ice blue eyes.

“Sleeping, as I told you.”

When Iason turned to go in the direction of the sleeping berths, the field in front of him sizzled slightly on contact. “Disengage it.”

“He is not hurt, Iason. I would never hurt him.”

Iason turned back, slowly. “But you would hurt me?”

“How does this hurt you?”

“Katze is mine! You know the rules, Raoul. How dare you touch what is mine!”

Raoul also stood. “Do you mean to say that you were waiting to bed him yourself?”

“No. I have never considered such a thing, and nor should you. He is Furniture, Raoul!”

“Do not lecture me on choices, Iason. You took a mongrel as your mate!”

“Riki is the exception!”

“So is Katze!”

Both Blondies stood glaring at each other, full of anger and disappointment. Iason was the first to shed his and release the tension in his body.

“Are you in love with Katze, Raoul?”

Raoul knew Iason would ask and he did not know how to answer it. “I do not know,” he admitted. “I only know that over this past year I have wanted him, almost desperately and now…”

“Now?”

“Now that I have had him,” Raoul met Iason’s gaze, intently. “I find I am unwilling to give him up.”

“He was never yours to begin with.”

“No.” Raoul sighed and sat back in his chair. “I have supported your relationship with Riki…”

Iason also returned to his seat. “Not always.”

“No, not always, and because of that I can understand your anger toward me regarding this matter. I will accept that anger, but only directed towards me. I ordered Katze to do this, so you cannot be angry with him.”

“You feel concern for him?”

“He is confused, and I am the cause. He is worried of your intent, should you learn of our indiscretion. I could have tried to hide it, but I learned years ago that hiding anything from you only made the matter worse.”

Iason allowed himself a small smile. “It is a valuable lesson.” He was angry, he realized, and disappointed in both Raoul and Katze, but if he took a moment to think about it, he imagined that Raoul had a similar feeling when he had confessed his love for Riki. “We were created to learn, to experience and to adapt. There are times when these experiences are difficult and adapting is more guesswork than a reliable solution.”

“Agreed.”

The two Blondies sat quietly for a moment, each lost in their own past decisions.

“I will not give Katze to you.”

“I understand, just please do not punish him for what is entirely my doing.”

“No. I agree that you are at fault, as much as I was at fault for taking Riki initially. I created my own issues and have had to live with the consequences.” Iason met and held Raoul’s gaze. “And now so must you.”

Raoul smirked, relieved that the tension between them had eased. “Are you telling me to make an honest man of him, Iason?”

“I am suggesting that you remember what he is, Raoul. Katze is not a pet and not a mongrel. He was trained as Furniture and cannot feel…”

“But he can!”

Iason’s eyes widened in surprise at Raoul’s sudden enthusiasm. “What are you saying?”

“I believe, no, I am sure that he felt pleasure, Iason.”

Raoul sat forward, suddenly eager to share his experience with the one person who might understand his significant excitement. It had been tantalizing watching Katze’s confusion at the new sensations that had rocked his eunuch body, and the responses that had consumed him.

“That is not possible, Raoul. His adaptation would make it impossible to…”

“I know what I saw, what I felt! If I can give him the same pleasure he can give me, or at least something similar, is that not enough to earn your blessing?”

“Blessing?” Iason scowled. “Is that what all of this is about? You wish for me to approve of your bedding Katze?”

“Yes!”

“No! I will not approve of it, Raoul.”

“I supported you with Riki! You owe me…”

“Now you sound like a mongrel!” Iason snapped. “I owe you nothing except my anger at what you have done.”

Raoul sat back, disappointed. “I thought you of all people would understand. You took the mongrel as I…”

“How could I understand _this_? Riki was a free mongrel, he belonged to no one. He offered himself to me and so I accepted that offer. Did Katze offer himself to you?”

“He did not refuse my advances!”

“Of course, he would not, that is how he is trained. While his role has changed over the years and he has become a dangerous and formidable man, he is, at his core, Furniture. He has an ingrained respect for all Elites, especially Blondies, but beyond that, he _belongs_ to me, Raoul. You did not take a free mongrel out of the slums, you assaulted a Furniture that did not belong to you!”

“That is ridiculous! I…” Raoul’s words faded as he spotted Katze walking towards him. “Ask him then. Ask him what he felt, what he chose!” He disengaged the field and rose as Katze approached.

Katze did not appear any different than he usually was, his demeanor was calm, his gait leisurely.  “Raoul,” he greeted politely then to Iason. “Iason, may I speak with you in private?”

Iason glanced at Raoul and then slowly rose. “Yes. Raoul, you come too.” His keen gaze saw a flicker of something in Katze’s golden eyes, but then it was gone and the red-head was nodding.

“As you wish.”

The three headed back towards the room that Raoul had originally reserved and stepped inside. Iason’s gaze flicked towards the rumpled bed and then returned to Katze who had moved purposefully to the wall panel at the side. He pressed against the black square and the wall revolved to reveal a selection of devices; as most leisure vessels like this one offered a wide assortment of entertainment for it’s passengers.

Katze removed his tunic, set it aside, then selected a whip and a cane. He returned to where the two Blondie’s stood, knelt before Iason and offered him both instruments.

“Katze?” Raoul said, surprised.

“I have done the unthinkable and without permission. Please punish me.”

Iason took the cane and his fingers tightened on it as Katze lowered his hands to the floor and exposed his pale, smooth back. Iason lifted the cane, swung down, and was only mildly surprised when Raoul caught it before it could strike Katze’s flesh.

“Do not do this,” Raoul warned. “I told you I am to blame.”

“Yes,” Iason replied as he held his brother’s gaze. “You also told me that you were unsure how you felt about him.”

They stared at each other, each holding the cane, each refusing to release it, until finally, Iason saw in Raoul’s expression what he was looking for. He let go of the cane.

“Rise, Katze.”

Katze rose, slowly but kept his head lowered.

“Did he force you?”

“No,” Katze replied quietly.

“Do not lie to me. If it was against you will, I will know the truth.”

Katze lifted his head and met Iason’s steely gaze. “I was looking for a distraction to keep from smoking. Raoul provided one for me. It was a mutual agreement.”

“Why? Tell me why you would agree to such a thing?”

Katze couldn’t answer honestly because he didn’t know why he had agreed, beyond the fact that Raoul was a Blondie and he felt he could not refuse. That had been the reason initially, but he could not claim that once he had started to feel things, his consent was for only that reason.

“I was bored.”

“Bored?”

“Yes.”

Iason grabbed the cane too quickly for Raoul to resist and brought it down across Katze’s shoulders, causing the red-head to drop back down to one knee.

“Iason!” Raoul cried.

“Do not lie to me. It is imperative that you tell me the truth, Katze, or I shall beat you within an inch of your life. Now answer me.”

When Katze remained silent Iason delivered a blow across his back. He flinched in pain once then took the next two strikes without movement, other than to lower his second knee to the floor to brace himself.

“Stop this, Iason!” Raoul grabbed the cane again. “I am to blame…”

“Do not interfere!” Iason shoved Raoul back and struck Katze again. “Do not think I will have mercy on you, Katze. I will not have lies and secrets between us.” Another blow, this one landed on Katze’s ass and the man was surprised enough to yelp. “Speak the truth now!”

“Iason, stop!” Raoul again grabbed for the cane, and this time he managed to wrench it from Iason’s hand and throw it across the room. “This is not his fault!”

“No! It is your fault and for your folly you will watch his punishment so that you never so such a thing again!”

“I will not allow this!”

Katze had been prepared to suffer through the pain of his punishment, but he was not willing to come between the two Blondies. Iason was not close to any of his kind, save for Raoul, who had stood by him even when things became difficult with Riki. He would not destroy that relationship his Master had for the sake of his own pride and foolishness.

“He touched me.”

Both Blondies turned from their struggle to look down at the man kneeling on the floor.

“I’ve never…been touched before,” Katze continued in a voice so soft that had the Blondies not possessed exceptional hearing, they might not have heard him. “I’ve never been…” He wet his lips, a sign Raoul now recognized as nervousness. “Held. I’m sorry, Iason. I didn’t…I didn’t _want_ him to stop.” Katze dropped down in a kind of bow, his face almost pressed to the floor. “I didn’t want him to stop.”

Starved, Iason realized as he crouched down beside the man he had come to think of as a friend. All the opportunities he had given Katze, all the trust and confidence he had showed in the man’s abilities and yet he had starved the man of the most basic requirement for their species. Touch and comfort from another.

Did all Furniture feel this way, he wondered? Possibly, as little thought was given to who they were and centred more on what they did. They were labeled Furniture simply because they were there to do what needed to be done and to disappear or remain unobtrusive fixtures the rest of the time.

Carefully, he placed his hand on Katze’s shoulder, felt it tremble beneath him. “You have been so afflicted?” he asked softly. “So lonely?”

Katze shook his head, but didn’t lift it from his position. “I want for nothing. You have given me everything Iason, more than I deserve. I want for nothing.”

Iason caught Katze’s chin, lifted it until the man was seated back on his knees and looking at him. “Nothing?”

“I was weak,” Katze whispered and his eyes glistened like polished gold. “I won’t do it again. Please forgive me. I was weak.”

“Needing to be close to another is not a weakness,” Raoul insisted quietly. “The only one to blame here is me.”

Iason ignored his brother and continued to look into Katze’s eyes. “Did you feel pleasure, Katze?” He watched, fascinated as the man’s face heated; he had never seen Katze embarrassed or ashamed, ever.

“I…can’t feel pleasure. I know that. I know, but…” He closed his eyes, desperately searching for the answer. “I don’t know what I felt, Iason. I swear to you, I don’t _know_ what it was.”

“Was it good? Did it make you feel good or did you become excited?” His question seemed to upset Katze more, and he felt the red-head’s trembling increase. He shot a glare towards Raoul for causing all of this.

“Maybe, yes. I’m…not sure. I’m sorry. Please, just punish me. Let me…” Katze swallowed hard. He wanted to feel pain to rid himself of the other feelings. Feelings he knew he must never feel again, no matter how desperately he craved them. “I don’t know what to do. Tell me what to do, Master.”

Iason rose and studied Katze from above for several long moments. It had been years since Katze had called him by such a title, years since he had seen the strong, resourceful man appear anything but confident and sure in himself.

“I’ll leave him to you then,” Iason said to Raoul, and turned to leave, only to watch Katze scramble to his feet and rushed forward.

“I’m sorry!” Katze cried and caught Iason’s arm, before realizing the serious breech of etiquette and quickly released it.

All the control, all the years Katze had worked to project a stoic and hard demeanor flew out the window at the idea that Iason was throwing him away. He was no longer a formidable, fearsome black-market dealer, but a frightened child.

“Tell me what to do to make it right. I’ll do anything, Sir. Please! I will take a demotion, a beating, whatever you want, but let me continue to work for you!”

Iason turned back, truly startled that Katze would think he was being abandoned and even more alarmed at how quickly the man’s character seemed to be de-evolving. “Who else could you work for? You belong to me, Katze, I rely on you, and only you, to do what I require.” He again put his hand on the man’s shoulder. “We are not working now, so you may do as you like, with Raoul or with anyone else. It is your choice.”

Katze’s expression was one of astonishment. “I…” Choice? How could he be given such a choice? Granted Iason had rewarded him the opportunity to live on his own and make such choices in his life regarding the basic necessities, but his was different. “Can…How can I chose such a thing?”

“Who else can? You are mine, and that will never change, but if you wish to have a…” Iason searched for an appropriate term. “A personal life you may have it, so long as it does not interfere with business.”

“No, I…” Personal life? All Katze did was work and Raoul made it clear this would be a one-time event. The Blondie would not, could not be expecting anything further and he was embarrassed to hear Iason even suggest it. “No, this wasn’t…I mean, Raoul only needed…It isn’t…”

“We both appreciate the offer, Iason,” Raoul said, interrupting Katze’s confused dialogue. “And the acceptance.”

“Yes, well,” Iason looked at his brother. “We should support one another, as you reminded me earlier, however it must always be his choice, Raoul. If I learn you have forced him…”

“No. I will not.”

“You have the right of refusal, Katze. I give you right to use your discretion and decide what orders to obey with any Elite from now on. Understood?”

Katze nodded numbly and then watched Iason leave. He stared at the door for several minutes before he slowly turned back to Raoul. “What have you done?”

“He is not angry, Katze. Is that not what you were worried about?”

“You made me appear weak to him! He cannot use me if I am weak!”

Raoul gripped Katze by the shoulders. “He has already proven that you are his and he _will_ use you. He does not believe you are weak, and nor do I. Having feelings and emotions does not make you weak.”

“You want me for your own! That is why you did all this?”

“No, not initially. I was honest with you before, I was attracted to you and I truly believed once I met that physical need, it would be enough.”

“Isn’t it?” Katze asked, his heart rising to his throat as Raoul cupped his cheek.

“No, it seems not.” He watched the flare of panic rise in those beautiful golden eyes. “But I will not force you, Katze. We can explore this only if you wish to. I will not command you to do such things with me again.” He stroked Katze’s cheek with his thumb. “Unless you also want it.”

“Me, want it?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know what I _want_ , Raoul. I don’t know how I am supposed to feel now.”

“Then don’t think on it for the moment. There is no pressure, not from me. I should have given you time to adjust to the idea instead of throwing it at you as I did. Consider how you feel and I will try to be patient.”

Katze nodded and absently rubbed at his shoulder where the cane had struck him.

“Shall I find a healing wand?”

Katze shook his head, he wanted the soreness of the strikes to remind him of all that had transpired, just as he cherished his scar, he felt one day he would cherish the memory of the pain.

 

*********************

Riki started down the ship ramp behind Iason, then came to an abrupt halt at the sight of something white and fluffy falling from the sky. He backed up a step so he was back beneath the overhang of the ship. “What is that?”

Iason glanced back. “What is what?”

“That? What is that falling from the sky?”

Iason looked up. “I believe it is called snow.” He gently tugged on Riki’s chain and pulled him out enough so the snow fell on him. At first Riki flinched by the startling coldness, then held his hands out and caught more of the flakes. “It’s…soft, but cold.”

“It won’t harm you, don’t be afraid.”

“I’m not afraid.” Riki deliberately continued down the ramp past the Blondie, ignoring Iason’s smirk.

He made himself wait for Iason to step off the ramp first to be greeted by the men at the end. He had promised to behave himself while they were here and he didn’t want to disappoint Iason after giving his word.

“Lord Mink!” A tall Human with a thick, dark bushy beard and moustache, and wearing thick colorful clothing and a knit cap, held out his hand, smiling when Iason shook it. “So happy you came!” he said in some sort of a thick brogue. “Took some doin’ but we got you here after all!”

“Indeed. Thank you for the invitation, Andu, I am looking forward to seeing your lovely celebration.” Iason returned. “This is my associate Katze, and you know my brother Lord Am.”

Andu shook both their hands and then smiled widely at the dark-skinned man in golden chains, and surprised everyone by addressing Riki directly. “And who might you be?”

Iason put his hand on Riki’s shoulder. “This is my pet, Riki, who I mentioned in our communications.”

“May I?” Andu inquired, as he was had read up on the etiquette of touching Amoïan pets without their Masters permission. When Iason nodded, he gripped one of Riki’s hands in both of his mitted ones and pumped it gently. “I’ve been lookin’ forward to meeting you, Riki. We’ve got some right fun in store for you. You like to have fun, right?”

Riki, unused to being treated so politely glanced at Iason, before saying. “I guess.”

“I hope you don’t mind, usually we’d take a shuttle from here to the lodge, but thought I’d start off your visit right and, in favour of the weather, give you a special treat.” Andu gestured them forward.

They followed him across the cleared platform then into a transparent lift that brought them to the main level. Riki had expected the unwanted attention of others as they walked through the terminal, and was not disappointed. Everyone it seemed was watching them and he hated the sound of his chains as he walked behind Iason.

“Don’t mind them,” Andu offered cheerfully. “Not used to seeing such handsome folks. As you can tell,” He ran a mitt down his beard. “We’re a scraggly lot ‘round here.”

Iason smiled; he had forgotten how genuine and entertaining Andu was and he was looking forward to their visit even more. “Have you considered shaving?” he asked mildly. “To remove the scraggle?”

Andu laughed, heartily. “Well now, I could, I surely could, but my wife might divorce me. She’s never seen what’s under all this hair. The shock might just kill her.”

“And what do you look like under it?” Raoul asked.

“Damned if I can remember. Had it covered since I was a tween!” Andu grinned. “How about you? I don’t suppose you Elites have to shave?”

“No, we do not.”

“You’re not missing much!”

Riki listened to their conversation without much interest, then, a sparkle of colour caught his eyes. Lights, he realized, crystal white lights and pale blue lights and bright red lights hung from the ceiling and along walls. Turning he saw that other strange decorations were littered throughout the terminal. Some were of a giant fat man in a red suit and white facial hair. Others where white and crystal like, and more still seemed to be some sort of green plant with red berries.

He turned quickly to watch two four legged animals suddenly appear to the left of him, hop across the walls, up to the cathedral ceiling and then disappear. A hologram? Another two followed, then a third pair. What were they he wondered and where were they going? He became so fascinated with the display, that he tripped over his own feet and fell against Iason who had stopped to look back at him.

“Sorry,” he said as Iason steadied him.

“Are you all right?” Iason asked.

“Yeah, fine for a…” A chained prisoner he had been about to say but he bit down on it.

“You are doing very well,” Iason whispered as they stepped outside and Riki once again halted at the sight of so much white.

 In front of them was an old-fashioned sleigh, compete with four tall, brown beasts to pull it.

Raoul stepped forward, intrigued. “I have seen pictures of such things. They are called a carriage, are they not?”

Andu nodded. “Of a sort. This is a carriage that runs on snow, so we call it a sleigh. It’s a Christmas tradition to take a sleighride at least once.”

“And the creatures?” Iason asked looking at the tall specimens who remained docile in front of the fancy cart. “How do you control them?”

“We treat them well,” Andu chuckled as his deep grey eyes watched Iason’s pet who was currently kicking at a snowbank, seemingly entranced by the fact that it crumbled beneath his foot. He bent, took a handful of snow and held it out to Riki. “Touch it.”

Riki accepted the snow hesitantly and his eyes widened. “It’s cold!”

“Yes, very cold.”

“But, isn’t snow frozen ice?” Riki slid his fingers through the snow in his hands. “It’s soft, fragile.”

“It is right now, but once it’s been on the ground awhile it becomes harder. You can still break it up though, like this.” Andu stepped across the snow towards the carriage, leaving his boot prints behind. “See?”

Riki had started to follow when one of the horses neighed and startled him. The large creature had turned its head to stare at him with deep, brown eyes. He had never seen animals so large and was that fur on their bodies? It seemed thinner, richer than the long strands that covered its neck and rear end.

Riki had started to move towards the animals of his own volition, then felt the light tug at his neck, and remembered that Iason had hold of the leash to his chains. He lowered his head and remained still.

“Would you like to pet the animals, Riki?”

“No.”

Iason scowled, he had seen Riki’s enamoured look at the horses and had not meant to disapprove of it.

“Come on then,” Andu insisted as he climbed into the sleigh and beckoned them forward. “We have a right good meal waiting for all of you.”

Everyone climbed in and were soon covered with blankets and shushing across the snow-covered landscape. There were colored lights everywhere and they sparkled against the back drop of the snow.  Iason pulled Riki closer as the young man shivered against the cold winter air in just his thin mongrel clothing.

“What do you think?” the Blondie murmured against Riki’s ear.

“About what?”

Iason tried not to sigh. “Is it not a lovely sight? What do you think of snow?”

Riki shrugged. He didn’t want to admit he was fascinated by the snow and all the pretty lights. He was just a pet and was still in his chains. He said he would behave, but there was no way he was going to show any enjoyment in anything until he was free of the damn bindings.

“Are you still sulking?” Raoul asked, blithely. “Whatever is the matter now?”

Riki swallowed the harsh retort that rose to his lips. Behave, he told himself. Behave or Iason would spank him in front of everyone.

They drove through a small village and then up a mountain to some sort of large four-story hotel that spread out on both sides. The structure was also lit with coloured lights that gleamed off the crystal white trees, which surrounded it. Two large fir trees stood at the entrance and they beamed with multi-coloured gems and shiny globes.

“Welcome to Peaktree Lodge!” Andu said enthusiastically, as he hopped out, quite spry for such a tall man.

“It is lovely, Andu.” Iason stepped down and reached up to lift Riki down. “Are the lights to find your way in the snow?”

“Of course not, it’s so Santa can find us to drop off our toys!”

“Santa?” Raoul lifted an eyebrow and searched his memory for the name. “Ah yes, the mythological gift giver of your Christ Mass.”

“Christmas, one word, Lord Am, and Santa Clause is no myth!” Andu insisted merrily, even as his gaze wandered back to Riki who had remained silent with his head down for the entire ride. “He is the spirit of Christmas and if you’re not good, you’ll get nothing but a lump of coal in your stocking on Christmas Day.”

“A stocking you say? What sort of stocking?”

Andu smiled as they walked past the horses and he dug into his heavy coat pocket. He pulled out four small white cubes and offered them to Riki. “Would you like to feed the horses?”

“No.”

Andu frowned. “But, it’s the price of the ride.”

Riki lifted his gaze to the man. “Price?”

“You don’t think they pull the sleigh for free, do you?” Andu pretended to huff. “Well, I never thought Lord Mink world have a pet that was ungrateful. Not to pay their price...” He sighed heavily.  “We’ll just have to let them starve, poor things. And it’s so cold out, too.”

“Starve?” Riki’s head swung sideways to glance at the horse closest to him, its head was well over his, and it nudged his shoulder with its snout. “You can’t do that! You said you owe it to them.” He looked up at Iason who was watching him intently. “He can’t do that can he?”

“I have no idea, I am not privy to their way of life here, Riki.” Iason’s eyes flickered towards Andu who maintained his sad expression, though his eyes twinkled mischievously. He appreciated the man’s attempt to please his pet. “I suppose you had better feed the beasts.”

Riki stepped closer and quietly asked. “What if it eats my hand?”

Iason leaned down and in a whisper said. “You can use your other hand to masturbate for me.”

 That’s not funny.” Riki glared at him just as the horse behind him nudged him again, startling him.

“They’re getting very hungry,” Andu reminded and wiggled the cubes in his hand. “Best hurry.”

“Why do I have to do it?”

“You’re the youngest. The youngest always has to feed the stock.”

Riki growled and gingerly took one of the cubes in his hand, and no sooner had he done so that the horse nipped it up. “Aahh!” It felt so weird to have the hairy, wet mouth nuzzle his palm. “Greedy!”

Andu chuckled and offered the other cubes to Riki, then carefully directed Riki to the other horses, who took their treats in turn. “If you put your hand on his nose like this,” he said at the third one. “He really likes it.”

Carefully Riki reached up and brushed his hand across the brown bristly hair. “What is it called?”

“They’re called horses, but this one’s name is Brigo.”

“Brigo.” Riki found once he started touching the animals he didn’t quite want to stop. They had nothing like this on Amoï. “Are they pets?”

“No, they’re work and farm animals. They’ve a special house where they live with other horses and get plenty of oats to eat and water to drink.”

“Oats? Is that what the cubes are?”

“No, the cubes are sugar and are a special treat.” Andu patted Brigo’s neck. “Horses have a sweet tooth.”

Riki could relate, he also liked sweet things. He glanced at Iason, who had followed them around, then rubbed the other side of Champ’s neck. “It’s rough,” he said to the Blondie. “They look smooth.”

Iason lifted a gloved hand to the animal and nodded. “I imagine it must be a heavier, coarser hair to keep them warm in this kind of weather.”

“Just exactly so,” Andu assured.

The forth horse, directly behind Brigo, neighed loudly and stomped his front hoof; he was still waiting for a sugar cube. Riki moved past Brigo. “What’s this one’s name?”

“His name is Midnight, because he is black as pitch. The others are Starlight and Grendl.”

Riki lifted his hand and Midnight gobbled up the sugar in his hand.  This horse seemed taller than the others and he tentatively reached up to pet Midnight’s nose, having to reach higher than before. His chains rattled and startled the animal who shuffled and lifted his head out of reach. “S…sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s an unfamiliar sound for them, but he’s fine, see?” Andu calmed the horse and brought his head down so Riki could pet him, but the mongrel had already stepped back against Iason.

He lowered his head. “I’m cold,” he said quietly and Iason nodded.

“They are beautiful animals, Andu,” Iason said as they walked back around the horses and followed the cleared path towards the front door, where Raoul and Katze stood waiting for them. “Thank you for showing them to us.”

“Not a-tol. They love meeting new people. Best get you inside then.”

Once inside the lodge, they were taken upstairs to the third floor and shown their large and spacious rooms. At the doorway of their room, as Riki wandered inside towards the roaring fireplace in the corner by the bed, Andu spoke to Iason.

“I was unaware you would be required to keep your pet in chains, Lord Mink.”

“It is a safety precaution, given we are so far from home.”

“Do you think he will run away?”

“No.” Iason would never admit that fear to anyone, it would make him appear insufficient as a master. “It is more so no one steals him away.”

“Ah, well, we can activate the force shield so that no strangers can enter or escape.” Andu smiled. “You told me you wanted to make him happy, he doesn’t look very happy.”

“What of your other guests?”

I only have my family at the lodge for Christmas. My son and daughter-in-law are already here, they live here and help me run the lodge. The rest of my kids will arrive tomorrow as I wanted you and you and your guests to have time to settle in. Just your party and our family will be the only guests, we rarely take bookings at Christmas.”

“Aren’t you overlooking a financial opportunity by doing so? I would imagine you might get a lot of revenue from holiday travellers.”

“Oh, sure enough, sure enough,” Andu agreed amiably. “But Christmas is for family and that’s a decision Marta and I made when we opened this place.” He chuckled. “Not to worry, Lord Mink. Your investment is safe, we make plenty of money through the year.”

“I have no doubt of your business acumen, but I would like to see your books if I may, while we’re here?”

“I’ve got them all ready for you, no worries a-tol.”

“Good.” Iason nodded and glanced over at his pet. “And call me Iason, Andu.”

“As you like, Iason.”

“Once we get the business out of the way we can enjoy the holiday.”

“Sure, sure. Well, if you change your mind, the shield goes approximately half a mile across the property in any direction, so you can still go outside if you want without worry.”

Iason watched Riki crouch by the fire, as close as he could be without climbing in and burning himself. The pet clothes he brought for the mongrel would not do if they went back outside. “Do you have any outside clothes Riki might borrow, should we decide to go for a walk?”

“He’s about my son’s size so we’ll find something for him.”

“Thank you, Andu. And I will accept your offer for the shield. I think Riki would be happier without his chains.”

“No problem. Dinner will be on the table in about an hour, so get him warmed up and settled then you can come down.”

“Yes, we will.”

Iason closed the door and turned to Riki who had finally stepped back from the fireplace because his chains were getting too hot. “Come here, Riki.”

Riki did as he was told and was relieved when Iason removed his chains. “I’m tired,” he admitted as he rubbed his wrists. The chains didn’t hurt him, it was a psychological relief that caused him to rub at his arms. “Can I lay down?”

Iason immediately scowled and touched Riki’s head. “Are you feeling ill?”

“No, just tired. I guess I’m not used to space travel.”

“Mmmm.” Iason pulled Riki into his arms. “Then yes, have a nap and you can leave your chains off for now.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Iason guided Riki to the large canopied bed, pulled off Riki’s jacket then knelt and removed Riki’s boots. Such things as undressing his pet should be beneath him, but he enjoyed it so he pushed the thought away. “Into bed.”

Riki slid onto the bed and Iason pulled the folded coverlet up over him. “Sorry. I’m just really tired.”

“It’s fine. Sleep, love.”

 


	3. A Walk and a Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raoul seeks out Katze  
> **********************************

“Lord Am! Just a minute, here now!”

Raoul stopped just inside the interior vestibule of the lodge and turned back, slightly annoyed at being addressed in such a way. He saw Andu’s wife, a petite little brunette, hurrying towards him. They had an enjoyed a delicious, albeit simple meal for dinner and then Andu had given them a tour of the lodge. His wife had seemed a charming, if somewhat brash woman, and his older children, who had also dined with them, seemed to have inherited more of their father’s posture as they had not spoken much during the meal.

“What can I do...?” he began and stepped back in alarm as she vaulted towards him and landed atop one of the courtesy benches, where people could sit to remove their outer footwear.

“The temperature has dropped,” she insisted in a brogue as charmingly thick as the snow piled outside.  She reached behind her and snatched a long red scarf and a blue wool hat out of a basket on the overhead shelf. “You’ll catch your death with just that jacket.”

Raoul glanced down at his coat, which he had been assured would be appropriate for the temperatures on this planet. Although Elites did not feel cold the way that Humans did, he still found the difference in temperature uncomfortable. “Catch my death?” he inquired, curious as to how one could so that.

“Oh to be sure!” She promptly wrapped the scarf twice around his neck then tugged it snugly into a knot two fingers down from his chin. “You’ll not be gettin’ sick on my watch.” With firm hands on his shoulders she quickly turned him around to gently pull his long hair free from the scarf, then spun him back to face her again.  “We take our guests’ safety and health vera seriously, just so’s you know.”

Raoul was too shocked by her brazen familiarity to respond. No one dared touch a Blondie without permission, especially their hair!

“There.” She shoved the knit cap onto his head, tugged it down to cover his ears. “Snug as a bug, you are.”

Andu hurried up, huffing slightly as he had tried to catch up with the swift sprite that was his wife. “Glenis!” he cried, alarmed as he’d watched her shove a hat onto the Blondie’s head. “You can’t do that!” He had tried to explain the proprieties when it came to hosting an Elite, but Glenis looked at all of their guests as her own kids sometimes. “You can’t be touching Lord Am in such a way!”

“In what such way? I’m dressin’ him, not bathing him, ye daft fool!” she retorted then turned her attention back to the Blondie. “You’re an Elite, are you not? And you have people to help you dress at home, don’t you?”

Completely charmed by her outspoken demeanour, and her husband’s resulting chagrin, Raoul nodded. “We do indeed.”

“There you go,” Glenis sniffed at her husband and grabbed Raoul’s hands to examine his thin white gloves. “Hmmm, they’ll do, though mitts would be better. I’ve a pair in...”

“Please excuse us, Lord Am!” Andu moved in, plucked his wife off the bench in his large, muscular arms, and set her on the floor. It was like viewing a seedling next to a redwood tree. “I’ve explained that Lord Am and Lord Mink are different, my dear. They’ll not be catching cold or anything of the kind.”

“Of course not because I’ve caught him before he was to go outside!” She turned and beamed a beautiful smile at Raoul and the he found himself returning it, delighted. “Keep to the paths, so’s you don’t get lost and I’ll have a pot of warm tea waiting for you when you come back inside.”

“Thank you, Mrs...”

She held up her hand to scold him. “As I told you at dinner, no one calls me missus, just Glenis is fine, and oh...come on down here another minute.” Raoul was bending before realizing he’d made the decision to obey, and allowed her to adjust the hat on his head. “There. Keep it over your ears now, you may not feel the cold, but you can still get frostbite easy enough, and it’s damned uncomfortable.”

“For the love of God and baby Jesus, shut up, Glenis!” Andu slapped a meaty hand over his wife’s mouth and looked pleadingly at Raoul. “I am so very sorry, Lord Am.”

Glenis promptly elbowed her husband in the gut and snatched his hand away from her face. “Who are you to be shutting me up, Andu Alvin O’Rourke? I’ve a mind of my own and can speak it well enough!”

Raoul’s lips twitched in laughter. The proprietor obviously had his hands full with this one. “It is I who was at fault for attempting to leave while still underdressed.” He bowed to Glenis. “Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

“There!” Glenis waved a hand at Raoul as she glared at her husband, but Raoul had caught the glint of mischief in her eyes before she turned away from him. “Grateful he is, and you making such a scene and all. It’s ashamed you should be for behaving that way in front of a guest!”

Andu slapped his hand into his face. “Of course, my darling,” he returned in defeat. “You are absolutely right.”

“As if that’s a surprise.” Glenis returned her attention to Raoul and smiled again as she reached into the pocket of her long cardigan sweater. “There’s a path into the woods, shouldn’t be too bad yet as it was just cleared a wee bit ago, but take these if you’ve a mind to go inside.”

Raoul accepted the plain cloth parcel and unwrapped it to find two pieces of bread. “I am still quite satisfied from dinner.”  


Glenis laughed. “It’s not for you, sure, it’s for the wood faeries. If you don’t have something to feed them they’ll steal you away to their land and we’ll never see you again.”

Confused, Raoul re-wrapped the bread and slid it into his jacket pocket. “I see,” he offered, but really didn’t. He had no idea what a faerie even looked like, unless he could use Glenis as comparison. Were they something that could be captured? It might be interesting to have a live specimen to examine, so he would keep his eye out.  “I’ll keep a close watch then.”

He stepped outside and started down the steps looked in both directions but could not spot his prey, so on a whim he turned right.

Katze leaned against the fence of a corral and continued to smooth his hand down the tall, black horse’s nose. A real live horse just like in those old western vids he like to watch; vids were incidentally banned on Amoi because of their subject matter, but he was a Black Market dealer after all, and if he couldn’t enjoy a few illegal pleasures for himself then what was the point?

He had read stories about horses and men in tall white hats, then found the videos and even had a few pictures of the majestic creatures on his PPC. They were, in his opinion, the most beautiful of all creatures, but not once did he ever think he would get to see one in the flesh.

After dinner, he checked if Iason had needed him and when the Blondie responded in the negative he had asked Andu if he could visit the horses. Not only because it was a secret dream of his, but it also allowed him to avoid Raoul, who he wasn’t quite ready to talk to yet.

Andu immediately agreed and had a worker guide him to the stables, where he got to see all the horses that had pulled their sled through the snow, as well as a few others.

Afterwards, he had stepped back outside for a smoke, and the big black horse named Midnight trotted out of the stable and into the fenced corral. Katze had been leaning against the outside fence when he felt the horse nudge him from behind and had imediately tossed his cigarette in favour of some serious petting. He had been enjoying the animal’s company for the last several minutes.

“I wish I’d thought to get some of those cube things for you,” Katze murmured to Midnight, thinking of the things Andu had given Riki to feed the horses. “I’ll bring you some tomorrow for sure. I bet you like them, don’t you?” He reached higher to stroke along the horse’s neck on both sides, Midnight neighed in delight and nudged his forehead into Katze’s in affection. “I wonder what it would feel like to ride you? I bet you don’t like people on your back, though do you?”

Midnight neighed again in agreement.

“That’s okay. The sleigh ride was really cool, so thanks for pulling it.” Katze sighed and rubbed the horse between the eyes, watched teh creature blink at him blissfully. “Beautiful. You are so beautiful.”

“So are you.”

Katze spun around, startled as Midnight lifted his head and shuffled back in alarm. “What are you...” he began and then his eyes focused on the blue cap atop Raoul’s head. He slapped his hand over his mouth to cover his sudden burst of surprise and quickly turned away, but his shoulders started to shake in silent laughter.

“Are you cold?” Raoul inquired stepping closer and watched as the horse neighed in annoyance and trotted off back toward the stables. His gaze narrowed on Katze. “Are you _laughing_?”

“N...no,” Katze managed but didn’t dare look back.

“You are!” Raoul caught Katze’s arms and spun him around. “What amuses you...”

Katze’s eyes again focused on the cap and he couldn’t hold back any longer. “You...your hat!” He burst out laughing and had to grip the fence to stay upright.

Raoul scowled and reached up to pull the hat off his head. His scowl deepened as he saw that the front of it held a picture of a dancing snowflake, wearing some sort of red and white floppy hat and a matching coat. It it’s hands, which were obviously embellished as, to his knowledge, snowflakes did not have hands, it held a brown beverage bottle and what looked like a large rounded cookie in the other.

Katze’s laughter was contagious and he found himself starting to smile, but then he noticed how red the black-market dealer’s ears were and he remembered what Glenis had said about frostbite. He promptly shoved the hat onto Katze’s head and tugged it down over the man’s ears.

“Hey!” Katze immediately yanked the hat off, not only because it was ridiculous but also it would flatten his nicely spiked hair! “I don’t want it!”

“Keep it on!” Raoul ordered, shoving it back onto Katze’s head. “Or you will catch your death.”

“My death?” Was that a threat? “What does that even mean?”

“I’m not sure but I believe it means you will become ill otherwise, so keep it on.”

“It’s stupid!”

“Katze.”

Katze’s laughter died and his shoulders slumped at Raoul’s look. “For Fu...” He began, knowing he had to obey, and then remembering who he was talking to he swallowed the rest of his response. “You scared the horse away.”

“I was unaware you liked such beasts.”

Katze shrugged and pulled out another smoke. He had brought a heavy jacket with him, having the sense to check the weather here, but it didn’t seem to be doing much against the chill in the air and he suddenly realized that his hands were freezing! “Why would you?” he tried to light his cigarette but his hands were shivering too badly.

When Raoul’s gloved hands covered his to steady the lighter, he felt himself flush, but allowed it so he could complete his task.

“Are you cold?”

“A little.” Katze inhaled and waited for Raoul to release his hands. “Let go please.”

“I will warm your hands.”

Katze snatched his hands away. “I have pockets!” He promptly shoved his hands into said pockets.

“Why are you avoiding me?”

“Why do you think?”

“Iason gave his approval...”

“No.” Katze glared at Raoul and pulled the cigarette from his mouth after a deep inhale and significant exhale. “He gave his permission, there is a _big_ difference.”

“Regardless, you no longer need to be afraid so there is no reason to avoid me.”

“There is every reason, Raoul!”

“I have said I will not force you to do anything you do not wish to do. Do you doubt my word?”

“No, just your habits.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You’re a Blondie and Blondies take whatever they want, whenever they want. They don’t consider consequences at all.”

“I find offence at that remark. I took great consideration regarding my growing attraction to you before I acted.”

“Consideration for yourself, but not for me!”

“I did not force you, Katze. You did not resist. You wanted me as I wanted you and I will not be accused differently.”

Katze turned back to see that Midnight had returned to the paddock and was wandering around on the opposite side of the fence. What Raoul said was true, he hadn’t resisted, not really. But what he had said was true as well, because Raoul should have talked to him about it first, given him a chance to think and consider before...well before it all spun out of his control.

“What do you want from me, Raoul?”

“I don’t know.”

Katze turned back. “You don’t know? How is that taking consideration?”

“I did consider all the factors in regards to having a physical liaison with you, Katze.” Raoul was annoyed at being questioned. He was a Blondie, and shouldn’t have to explain himself or his actions, yet he knew this situation was unique and so he would give Katze a little leeway. “Those included how I would react to several anticipated reactions from Iason and how I could protect you from his anger, if he was angry. I did not, admittedly, consider what exactly I wanted from you, beyond the sex.”

Katse sighed and turned away again, held out his hand as Midnight eased up to him again. Raoul was being as honest as a Blondie could be, so he couldn’t really argue the point.

“What do you want from me?” Raoul asked quietly, stepping closer and slowly lifting his hand to the shy horse. He held it there patiently as the animal sniffed, then moved closer and decided to allow Raoul to touch him. “Have you considered that?”

Katze shook his head and puffed on his cigarette, blowing the smoke away from the horse. “I don’t want anything from you, Raoul.” How could he? He was just ex-Furniture and Raoul was an Elite. There was nothing he could want or demand. “Except to be left alone.”

Raoul scowled at Katze’s answer. “You will not even give it a chance?”

Katze shrugged. “Give what a chance? I let you fuck me, now it should be out of your system, right? I didn’t want it.” He turned and held up his hand as Raoul opened his mouth to deny the claim. “I didn’t resist, I admit that, but I didn’t want it. I’d never even thought about it, for fuck’s sake, it just happened before I could even understand what it was, so why bother asking me what I want now?”

“I am not trying to hurt you, Katze.”

“I know. I know that, but...” He sighed again and smiled a little as Midnight nudged his head from behind and huffed in his ear. “Can you try to see it from my point of view?”

“I am.” Raoul stole Katze’s cigarette, put it to his mouth and inhaled. “You enjoyed it, Katze. I could tell that right away and...”

“Even so, even if I did, that’s not what I’m talking about. Raoul, you’re a Blondie. You’ve always been a Blondie. All things have always been possible for you. Anything you wanted, needed, thought about was yours without question but me...I’m just an orphan who became Furniture. I’ve been a Furniture since I was six and thinking about myself, about what I wanted, was beaten out of me from a really early age. I didn’t even get to choose if I wanted to be Furniture, my father just decided I fit the profile. I stopped being Furniture, but my thoughts and actions are still to do, to think to live as my master wants.”

Raoul handed Katze back his ciggerette. “I do not believe you are incapable of having an independent thought, Katze.”

“Sure I can, lots of them, but acting on them isn’t something I can do easily. Iason gives me a lot of leeway when it comes to the business, but each of those independent thoughts or decisions are still subconsciously tied to what Iason wants and not what I want. I mean, I have my own place and things I like and that’s great, but I don’t know how to want things the way you mean. To want something so...so seriously personal for myself. Does that make any sense?”

“I believe so. It was not my intention to pressure you into a situation you did not want, Katze. Truly. Perhaps I did overstep in my desire to have you, but I am willing to do only what you ask of me now.”

Katze smirked at the absurdity of the situation. “Only what I want huh? What, like I’m _your_ master now?”

“Well, that would be impossible, but as I appear to have forced your choice earlier  by making you bend to my wishes, I now will try to do as you desire.”

“Okay, fine, sure. Kneel down and kiss my hand then.” When Raoul started to lower himself to one knee Katze grabbed at him, alarmed. “I was kidding, for fuck’s sake!” He quickly glanced around to make sure no one had witnessed the serious breach. “Are you crazy? You can’t kneel to anyone, you’re a Blondie!”

“I agree, but if it will assist you in your confusion...”

“It won’t! It would only make it worse! God, you’re a Blondie!”

“You seem obsessed with the fact that I am a Blondie, Katze. I am aware of what I am. I understand that many revere and fear us, rightly so, but we have known each other many years, you and I. I was there when Iason took you into his home and have been witnessed to the life you have led since. Am I truly just a Blondie to you? Can you not see me as anything else?”

Katze blinked, puzzled. “What else could you be?”

Raoul didn’t have the answer, but he truly wanted Katze to see him and treat him differently than he did other Elites, even different than how he treated Iason. Not as an equal, that would be preposterous, and not as a mate, that would be troublesome. But something else.

“A friend, perhaps?”

“Friends don’t have sex.”

“That is a misconception. I know of several that...”

Katze lifted his hands. “I...I just mean that your main focus is sex, right? Friends have other things in common, do other things together.”

“I understand and am willing to do those things. We can find things in common, if we spend time together and...”

“The sex, Raoul. The sex is the issue.”

“Why is it an issue? I enjoyed it. You enjoyed it, you even admitted it to Iason that you did, so why make it an issue.”

“Because I’m Furniture!”

“Yes. You are Furniture that has had sex.”

Katze groaned, tossed his cigarette as he turned away and leaned on the fence. Midnight nuzzled his head and started to chew on the tassel on the top of the hat. “Stop that,” he muttered and pulled the hat away from the horse to shove it back on his head, it was keeping his ears warm at least. He tried to think of a way to make Raoul understand. He shivered against the chill and again wished that he had brought a heavier coat.

Raoul unbuttoned his coat, stepped up behind Katze and drew the man against his chest, pulling the long coat around both of them, “You are cold.”

“Yeah,” Katze admitted and didn’t bother to pull away because it was so much warmer where he was. “You’re a horse.”

“I beg you’re a pardon.”

“Instead of being a Blondie, you’re a horse. You don’t get to choose where to sleep or what to eat anymore and sometimes you have to pull heavy carts. What do you do?”

“Plan a revolution by releasing all the other animals and killing the humans that hold us captive.”

Katze smirked. “You don’t know what a revolution is, you’re a horse.”

“I would be a very intelligent horse and would find a way.”

“How?”

“I would read about it in a book.”

“Horses can’t read and they can’t write and they don’t communicate the way you do.” Katze pulled away to turn around and look up at Raoul. “You’re still thinking like a Blondie.”

“I am a Blondie.”

 “No, you’re a horse. Think like a horse. What would you do?”

Raoul opened his mouth to respond then realized his answer would be redundant. “I cannot think like a horse because I have no frame of reference,” he replied then realized what Katze was trying to explain to him. “You cannot think of your own needs and desires because you also have no frame of reference.”

Katze sighed in relief. “Finally, he gets it.”

“I need time to consider this new information.” Raoul tugged Katze back against him, back into his warmth, and wrapped his coat around them again. “You are an excellent debater.”

“That’s great, but do we have to be so close?” Katze’s hands were trapped against Raoul’s chest. He pushed and sighed when Raoul’s arms simply tightened. “Raoul! We don’t need to be this close for you to think!”

“No, but I enjoy touching you and you like to be touched, so why are you fighting me?”

Katze closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, wishing he had never admitted that in front of the Blondies. “Let. Go.”

Raoul released him. “Am I hurting your back? Do you wish me to put some liniment on it for you?”

“My back is fine.” Katze willed himself not to shiver now that he was away from Raoul. “Let’s go back to the lodge.”

“Actually, I thought we might take a walk in the woods.”

“The woods? Why?”

“There are creatures in there I would like to investigate.”

“What, like squirrels?”

“No, Faeries.”

Katze stared at Raoul for a full thirty seconds. “Faeries?”

“Yes.” Raoul pulled the wrapped bred from his coat pocket. “Glenis gave me some food to lure one. If I can capture it and bring it back to my lab...”

“Faeries aren’t real, Raoul.”

“What do you mean?”

“They’re a myth, an old Earth creature that’s supposed to be the embodiment of nature. Actually, for some they’re tiny people with wings that can do magic.”

Raoul scowled. “I do not understand. Why would she give me bread to capture a nonexistent creature?”

“I don’t know, maybe to mess with your head, like the snowflake cap.”

“You mean the cap you are now wearing?”

Frowning, Katze reached up to pull off the hat and Raoul’s hand covered his.

“Leave it on.”

“Look, maybe to her they are real. I think some people have a traditional belief in them, like a kind of faith or something, but I don’t think you’re going to find one to take back to Amoi.”

Raoul glanced to the left where the lighted path lead away from the stable and into a tall, tree covered wood. He really wanted to catch a Faerie. “Are you absolutely sure about this?”

“Pretty sure yeah, but even if they do exist, from what I understand, regular people can’t see them.”

Raoul looked down at Katze. “I am not regular people. I am a Blondie of Tanagura.”

Katze bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the Blondie’s sudden affront. “Right. You’re right. Well, go on and look then, but I’m going back because I’m cold.”

Raoul shook his head. “No, we will return and I will ask Glenis more about these Faeries.”

They walked back along a path lighted with brightly coloured lanterns, which could be easily seen against the white backdrop of snow. As they neared the lodge, Katze’s gaze settled on the long icicles that had formed beneath the eves of the structure.

“Ice,” he said aloud, stopped and shoved his hands into his pocket as he considered. “Ice is really hard.”

“Yes, and is good with whisky and Arusian sake,” Raoul returned, thinking Katze was attempting a new conversation.

“It’s invisible.” Katze tilted his head then moved forward and walked up to the porch. He turned, rather than climb the steps, and hopped up on the railing, walked across it to reach up and pluck off one of the short icicles. “It’s hard, cold and invisible.”

Forgetting how cold the ice was against his skin he dug the point of the icicle into is palm, thoughtfully and started to pace along the thin railing as if he was on level ground.

“Katze, be careful,” Raoul warned and watched the man turn for a second round across the rail, Katze had the balance of a cat, he decided. “Come down from there.”

Katze tapped the icicle against the wood post at the other end of the railing, then hit it a little harder, it didn’t break. Once more and the icicle cracked and he took a piece of it in free hand, closed his fingers back around as he walked back along the railing here Raoul stood.

“Ice melts. It can hurt but it melts when it gets warm.” He opened his palm and saw a small puddle of water had already started to form. This could be a whole new weapon, he realized. He dealt in illegal weapons all the time, there was always profit in war or murder, but this could revolutionize the industry.

“What are you thinking?” Raoul asked, intrigued by Katze’s look of concentration.

 “Ice weapons.” Katze said. “Knives, swords, daggers, or even old style bullets. They wouldn’t need to be sharpened like metal or recharged like lasers. Once someone is stabbed, sliced or shot, the evidence melts away inside the body. No prints, no DNA no weapon for proof!” He started back across the rail a fourth time as he turned it around in his head, considered exactly what he would need to manufacture them and how much overhead would be involved.

“You see an icicle and immediately think of murder?”

“No.” Katze glanced back and finally hopped off the rail, letting the icicle drop from his hand. “I’m not going to kill anyone.”

“You just intend to supply others the means to do so?”

Katze shrugged. “It’s business, good business and we could get a huge profit from something like this. There wouldn’t be any additional parts to ship in or out, or hardly any. Everything is made of ice, so the manufacturing cost would be negligible.”

“You are as cold hearted as your master.”

“I’m a black market dealer for the top Blondie in the Syndicate,” Katze retorted. “Did you think I sold flowers and chocolate to old ladies?”

Raoul chuckled, then noticed how red Katze’s hands were and grabbed them. “You are freezing?”

Katze glanced down at his hands, he actually could hardly feel them anymore, and had been too caught up in his idea to notice. “Yeah, they’re a little cold.”

“Let’s get inside and warm you up.”

They climbed the steps and entered the inside porch area, where, Raoul noticed, a pair of soft looking floor slippers were waiting for both of them.

“How nice.” He sat down to remove his boots and slid his feet into the warmed slippers, while Katze  shrugged out of his coat and turned to hang it on the hook, before catching his reflection in the small wall mirror. “Stupid hat.” He ripped it off and then gasped. “My hair!”

His beautifully styled hair had flattened against his head like a bad comb-over. He tried to fluff it back up but his fingers were too cold and his hair too smooth now.

“Look what you did to...” he began, spinning around accusingly at Raoul, and found the Blondie’s face mere centimetres from his own. “W...what?”

“Allow me to assist.” Raoul’s mouth descended upon Katze’s in a swift, decisive movement, as his fingers thrust through the red-head’s hair.

Even with his frozen fingers, Katze could do nothing but cling to the Blondie for balance as his mouth was passionately, thoroughly kissed.  He had to stop it, he thought, but it felt so damn good, and just when he thought he might pass out from either excitement or lack of oxygen, Raoul suddenly released him and turned him back towards the mirror.

“Better?”

It took a moment for Katze’s dazed eyes to focus on his reflection, but he could see that his hair now stood up in almost every direction. It wasn’t quite the style he preferred, and it screamed ‘sex head’ to him, but it was better than it laying flat.

“T...thanks,” he muttered.

“See, I can be helpful as a friend.” Raoul gently shoved Katze down on the bench and knelt to remove the man’s boots.

“I don’t want...” Katze began, cringing as Raoul slid the slippers on his feet. He’d never worn slippers in his life. “Oh come...” He paused and his eyes widened. They were so warm!

“Yes?” Raoul asked, lifting his head and meeting Katze’s surprised gaze.

“Nothing.”

 


	4. Babes and Mongrels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki gets jealous of Iason showing someone else attention.

A toddler with pretty chestnut curls and wearing a one piece outfit that said ‘Nana’s Girl’ waddled over to where Iason sat on one end of a comfortable sofa across from a roaring fire and stared up at him with wide violet eyes.

“Pretty!” she announced loudly as she pointed at him, then boldly attempted to climb onto his very high knees.

Iason scooped her up and settled her on his lap. “Is this where you’re trying to get to?” he asked softly, enamored by her lovely eyes and cherub face.

“Pretty!” the girl grabbed a handful of his hair and pressed it to her cheek. “Soft.”

“Thank you.” Iason watched, bemused, as she wrapped his hair around her fingers and tugged on it.

“Horsie!”

Iason chuckled, not quite sure what to make of that comment, and glanced up as a small woman with hair and eyes that matched the child on his lap rushed in. He recognized her as Andu’s daughter-in-law Sehra, who had sat with them at dinner.

 “Oh, Nettie, no! I am so sorry, Lord Mink! I blinked and she was off to parts unknown!”

“It’s fine.” He had noticed the child stared at him all through dinner as well, whenever Katze wasn’t distracting her. “She was quite determined to find me out, it seems.”

“I’m so sorry she bothered you. I’m helping Ma with tomorrow’s dinner preparations and turned my head for only a second!”

“She isn’t a bother, I like children. How old did you say she was?”

“She just turned three and since she started to walk she simply doesn’t stop, unless she’s unconscious!”

Andu entered and chuckled at the sight of the prestigious Elite with a toddler on his lap. “Looks like Nettie found a friend!”

“She has me wrapped around her fingers,” Iason gently tugged at the hair the child still gripped tightly in her tiny fist. “Quite literally I’m afraid.”

Andu laughed and reached down to pick up his grand-daughter, who released Iason’s hair and lifted her arms expectantly upon seeing him.

“Pops!” she cried excited.

“Yes, you’re poppy’s girl, aren’t you?”

“Her shirt says otherwise,” Iason reminded mildly and dismissed the sensation of loss when the child was taken away. He’d never considered having an heir. Children were used as pets or Furniture on Amoï, but he could see the allure of having a little one toddling around the condo.

“It’s a lie,” Andu assured as he kissed his granddaughter four or five times with loud smacking noises, then handed her to her mother. “She loves me best.”

“We’re all really just so grateful you gave Da the money to open this place,” Sehra said to Iason. “It’s been his dream.”

“It was a good investment and he seemed an acceptable risk,” Iason returned and watched as Nettie started to whine and struggle in her mother’s arms, and almost bent over backwards to get back to him. He smiled before he could help it. “I’m happy to watch her while you get back to your work.”

“Are you sure? She can really be a handful.”

“I’m used to dealing with rebellious and obstinate children,” Iason said just as Riki entered the room. “And speaking of, this is my pet Riki. Riki, this is Sehra and her daughter Nettie.”

Nettie lunged for Riki and the mongrel dodged on instinct.

When he had awoken from his nap there had been a note from Iason on the bedside table that told him he could keep his chains off and to come find him when he was awake. He was relieved that he wouldn’t have to wear the chains, at least for now, but he still didn’t like being introduced as a pet to these strange people.

“What’s wrong with her?” he asked warily as he settled beside Iason on the sofa, then watched as the child was carefully placed on her feet, and she immediately waddled over to climb back into Iason’s lap. Riki shifted over a few inches. “And why are you holding her?”

“She wants me to,” Iason replied and offered his hair so Nettie could once again wrap it around her tiny fist. “She likes my hair.”

“Yeah, will, who doesn’t?”

“I’ll only be a little while,” Sehra assured with a smile. “Promise.”

“Take your time,” Iason replied.

He had also met Andu’s son and youngest daughter at dinner, as well as his wife Glenis, who was a tiny adorable thing and Iason had to fight the urge to pick her up and put her in his pocket. As their children Sean and Marta were quite tall, he thought it interesting that Sehra, who had married into the family, was the most like Glenis in size and demeanor.

Andu settled in a wide chair opposite them. “How was your nap, Riki?”

Riki still wasn’t used to strangers addressing him directly, or by name. “Uh...fine.”

“You missed dinner,” Iason informed and wrapped his hands around Nettie’s waist as the toddler decided to stand on his legs so she could pat his cheek with her free hand.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You obviously needed the rest.” Iason smiled as Nettie gave him a big, wet smooch on the cheek she had been gently patting. “Because he was grumpy, right little one?” He kissed her cheek in turn when she presented it to him and watched her smiled happily.  “He needed a nap.”

“Shut...” Riki began then quickly swallowed it when Iason glanced sideways at him in warning. Motherfucker, saying something like that when he had no way to defend himself without _misbehaving_.  “Asshole,” he muttered under his breath.

“Not to worry,” Andu assured, unaware of their quiet exchange. “We kept a plate for you, so you can eat whenever you’re hungry.”

“Okay.” Riki leaned sideways as Nettie made a grab for his hair and Iason started to bounce her on his knee to distract her attention away from his pet. “Where do you keep the horses?”

“They have their own house in the back. I’ll be happy to take you out there if you want to see them again?”

Riki shook his head, then dodged another swipe from Nettie’s tiny hand. “No, I just wondered where you kept them.”

He glanced at the large tree in the corner of the comfortably large room, which reached almost to the ceiling. It was decorated with coloured lights and shiny balls and some sort of twirling silver wrap that swept in and out of the wide branches. Over a stone fireplace, neatly hanging across a cheery wood mantel were long knitted socks, only they were too large for anyone’s feet; except maybe Iason’s. He noticed they all had names along the top of them, he saw Iason’s, Raoul’s and Katze’s name on the ones farthest to the left.

“What are they for?” he asked, pointing to the socks.

“Those are our Christmas stockings,” Andu replied. “We hang them over the fire and on Christmas Eve, Santa Clause comes down the chimney and fills them with all sorts of goodies.”

“Santa!” Nettie cried, startling everyone with her enthusiasm. “Santa! Santa!” She grinned a nearly toothless grin and then her attention was captured by the shiny gold buttons on Iason’s long shirt-jacket.  “Candy.” She leaned in and tried to bite one, but Iason put his gloved fingers over it.

“Not candy,” he assured. “That will hurt your teeth, little one.”

Andu reached into his pocket, rose and handed Iason a round wrapped candy with a stick poking out of the end. “She thinks it’s one of these.”

Iason unwrapped the treat and offered it to Nettie, she giggled and popped it in her mouth immediately.

“If he comes down the chimney,” Riki reasoned, suspiciously. “Won’t he get burned by the fire?”

“Of course not!” Andu assured settling back in his chair. “He’s magic, so the flames don’t touch him.”

“I call bullshit,” Riki muttered under his breath and Iason jabbed him lightly with his elbow to behave. He looked back at the stockings and noticed that there wasn’t one with his name on it. Well, what did he expect? He was just a mongrel pet after all. Still, he felt a little hurt by it.

“I thought the gifts were placed under the tree?” Iason inquired as Nettie slouched against his chest, put her tiny head on his shoulder and turned it sideways so she could suck on her lollipop and stare at Riki. “Is that not the point of decorating it?” He had researched a little about Christmas before coming here.

“Oh aye, there will be gifts under the tree too, but the stockings are the tradition. The shops will be open tomorrow, if you wanted to do some shopping and add to bounds to be a mammoth pile under the tree by Christmas Day.”

“I thought Santa brought the gifts?” Riki asked, pouncing on the discrepancy.

“Riki!”

“A’las,” Andu chuckled at the mongrel’s tenacity. “Santa only brings gifts for the wee ones. We adults have to fend for ourselves.”

“Santa! Santa!” Nettie sat up, suddenly energized again and offered Iason her very sticky candy. Iason plucked it from her fingers and watched as she swung sideways and took another swipe at Riki.

Riki caught Nettie’s hand and gently, but firmly pushed it back to her chest. “Stop. I mean it.” he told her and watched her giggle, obviously not intimidated in the least.

“Let her touch you, Riki,” Iason ordered, mildly, amused at his pet’s reaction to the child.

Riki’s only experience with children had been when he was one, and spent most of his time either hiding from them, or once he got older, fighting with them. The kids in Guardian learned very early on to fend for themselves if they wanted to survive. They had been dirty, wicked and sometimes desolate creatures that were one step up from savages.

He got two meals a day in the orphanage, if you could call the protein substitutes and overcooked potatoes that always resembled lumpy oatmeal food. If someone gave you a treat it was never free, and if you wanted something anything extra you had to fight others for it.

This kid was clean and pretty, and obviously was given whatever she wanted. He had no way at all to relate to her.

“She doesn’t need to touch me, she has you and... Stop!”

Riki shifted sideways two spaces to get away from Nettie’s insistent hands, but the toddler was not about to be thwarted so easily. She plopped down on the cushion that now stood between him and Iason and started to crawl towards him.

He noticed that Iason kept one hand between the child and the edge of the sofa and he scowled. Was the Blondie protecting her? From what? From him, or from falling and getting hurt? Riki didn’t have much experience with that idea either. No one protected children where he came from. If you fell and hurt yourself you had to get your own ass up and go to the medical droid. No one had protected him, ever.

“ _Why_ is she coming after me?”

“She likes pretty men,” Andu was delighted with the pet’s discomfort from his grandchild. “She’s gonna be a handful when she hits her tweens.”

Riki moved again then ran out of sofa. “Well...make her stop.”

Nettie pulled herself up by the back of the sofa, giggled and launched herself at the horrified mongrel.

“Shit! Iason!” Riki, Iason and Andu all reached for the child simultaneously, but it was Riki who caught her as they fell to the floor and she landed hard against his chest. There he lay on his back on the floor with a giggling toddler straddling him. “Oh, for fuck’s sake!”

Loud laughter echoed across the room, and Riki started to glare at Andu, but then realized it was Iason who was laughing. He was so shocked he could only stare in surprise. He’d heard Iason chuckle occasionally but never full out laughter. It was deep and rich and damn it, erotic as hell. He felt himself getting hard and tried to sit up and push the kid off him.

Nettie, however, had other ideas. She grabbed onto his shirt with one tiny hand and started speaking in a language no one could quite understand, then she gleefully started to smack at Riki’s chest.

“Get her off me!”

Andu, already on his feet from when he moved to help, plucked his grand-daughter off the humiliated mongrel. “She’s a toddler not a wilderbeast, lad.”

“Says you.”. Riki glared at the smiling Iason, who offered him a hand up, and he only mildly protested when the Blondie tugged him onto his lap. At least if he was there, the kid couldn’t be, he thought. “She’s dangerous.”

Iason pushed Riki’s hair back from his face, revelled in the young man’s nearly defiant beauty. “Most females are,” he murmured as he nuzzled Riki’s neck. “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah.”

Andu nodded. “I’ll go have Marta warm your food for you.”

Once he was gone, taking his grandchild with him, Riki pulled his legs up so he was more comfortable on the Blondie’s lap. “So, why am I not in chains?”

“Are you complaining?”

“No.”

Iason wrapped his arms around Riki and caressed his back. “If you promise me you will be good I will keep them off for the rest of the trip.”

“Really?”

“If you can behave yes.” Iason’s hand moved to Riki’s thigh, squeezed. “And promise me you won’t try to run.”

Riki was silent.

“If you can’t make that promise, the chains go back on in the morning, Riki.” Iason kissed Riki’s neck, pleased when the mongrel automatically tilted his head to offer better access. “And if you promise me and still try to run anyway, I will catch you and your punishment will be very, very severe.”

Riki wet his lips. He couldn’t say the idea hadn’t occurred to him. When he woke up alone and unchained he had a very brief, momentary thought of climbing out the window and making a run for it. But then reality set in. Even if they weren’t on Amoï, he had the cock ring on him and Iason would only track him down. Even if he didn’t have the cock ring, Iason would find him and then he really would be in trouble.

Also, if he was completely honest with himself, he’d already accepted the fact that he belonged to Iason. He hated being a pet, hated living in Eos and being stared at and largely ostracised by Tanguarian society because he was a mongrel and a pet, but he liked being with Iason, most of the time. He liked how the Blondie made him feel and he liked having plenty to eat and a warm bed to sleep in.

If he let his pride rule him this time and bolted, he knew he’d only be shooting himself in the foot. Besides, he knew nothing about this place. The people seemed nice enough, but damn it was cold and he could very well end up in a much worse situation if he did try to leave. With no money, no transportation and no proper clothes, he probably wouldn’t survive the extreme temperatures outside.

So yes, he had thought about it, but in the end he’d crawled from the bed, washed up and came to find Iason, to find his Master.

With a little sigh, he slid his arms around Iason’s neck, curled into him. “I promise.”

Iason closed his eyes in relief and pulled Riki closer against him. “I want you to have fun here, Riki. I don’t want to be worried about having to discipline you.”

“I know. I’m being good aren’t I?” He’d only had a few slip ups. “But it’s hard, Iason.” Having to bow to Iason’s word and every whim. Having to watch his mouth and not talk back or offer an opinion. He was a mongrel, not a sex doll. He had thoughts, he had feelings and he was used to expressing them. “It’s hard for me.”

“I know it is, love. You are doing very well.” He caught Riki’s chin, lifted his gaze. “Very, very well.”

“Okay.” Riki’s lips parted automatically for Iason’s kiss. On a whim, he grabbed a handful of Iason’s hair and thought, _mine_.

“Oh! I’m sorry to...to interrupt!”

The two parted and looked towards the entrance way where Andu’s daughter Marta, who was a beautifully tall, striking brunette stood holding a tray.

“Quite alright,” Iason assured as Riki reluctantly slid off his lap and back onto the sofa.

“I...” Marta wished she had a hand free to fan herself, the image of the two men locked in a passionate embrace would fuel her fantasies for the next year! “I brought Riki’s dinner.”

“Thanks.” Riki rose and took the tray from her. “It smells great.”

She smiled and deliberately kept her hands at her sides to avoid them going to her heated cheeks. God! Why couldn’t there be men like him on her planet? “I...I hope you like it. Lord Mink said you eat most anything.”

“I do.” Riki sat down by Iason again, settled the tray across his lap and looked down at the bowl of thick soup and a side plate of vegetables. “I will.” She nodded and left them alone and Riki picked up the spoon.

“The bowl is actually made of bread,” Iason advised as once again, Nettie escaped her guardian and toddled in. “So you can eat that as well once you’re done the stew.”

“No shit?” Riki tested the theory by stabbing into the corner of the bowl.” Huh. Cool.”

“She want’s a carrot.”

Nettie stood by Iason’s legs by stared intently at the vegetables on Riki’s plate.

“Tell her to get her own food.”

“Riki.”

“Are you gonna kidnap her too, turn her into a pet?”

“Riki! What is the matter with you?” Iason demanded and studied the mongrel’s eyes. He saw it then, the briefest flicker of anger in the dark eyes before Riki looked back at his plate. Was his pet jealous? “This child is just a babe. Even if she were acceptable as a pet it would be years before she could be bred.”

“Like that would stop you.”

“Riki, I have no desire for this child, whatsoever and if you do not wipe that snarl off your face I will show you exactly what punishment a child can take.”

Riki pushed the food around on his plate, aware that the child Iason referred to was him. “Whatever.” He huffed. “Why do you have to let her crawl all over you like that?”

“She doesn’t know any better.” Iason leaned in close. “However, if you would get rid of the attitude and try being pleasant I may let _you_ crawl all over me later.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, and if you are very good, I will do that very special thing you like.”

  
Riki wet his lips and felt himself grow hard. “Really?”

“Can you be good?”

Riki nodded, then as an afterthought broke one of his carrot sticks in half and handed it to the little girl. Nettie grabbed it and sucked on it delighted.

 

**********************

When Serha entered a short time later she found Iason Mink staring at the fire and sipping a glass of wine, with his pet stretched out on the sofa, his head in Iason’s lap sound asleep. The surprising part was that her daughter Nettie was stretched out on the Riki’s chest and was also asleep.

“I can’t believe you got her to take a nap,” she said in hushed tones. “I’ve been trying to put her down all day.”

“We tired her out,” he assured and watched as the woman carefully extracted her daughter from the sleeping mongrel. “Is everything ready for tomorrow?”

“As ready as it’s going to get. Thank you so much for watching her.”

“It was my pleasure, I assure you. Riki enjoyed his meal, he was quite impressed with the eadible bowl.”

“It’s the only real way to serve Irish Stew,”  she assured quietly. “I’d be happy to give you the recipe.”

“I would like that, thank you.”

 Sehera nodded, adjusted the sleeping babe in her arms and started out of the room just as Katze was coming in. A sleepy Netti lifted her head from her mother’s shoulder.

“Kazi,” the child said drowsily and reached a little hand towards him.

“Hey kid.”

Katze had been seated closest to the child at dinner and she had been completely smitten with him; nattering on in her baby talk and trying to share her mashed up portions of food with him. He’d fallen instantly in love with her, and was thrilled she remembered his name.

He caught her hand, bowed and kissed her fingers, making her smile, then yawn hugely.  “Go on back to dreamland.”

“’kay.” Nettie dropped her weary head and was asleep a second later.

“She seems quite taken with you,” Iason said quietly as Katze settled in the chair opposite the sofa.

“Yeah. She’s a heart breaker.”

Iason smiled, relieved that his right hand man seemed to have rid himself of their earlier awkwardness. While he was loathe to make them return to it, he had to ask. “How is your back?”

“I’ll live.”

“Hmmm.” Iason’s hand drifted down to settle on Riki’s chest, he enjoyed feeling the rise and fall of his pet’s deep, even breaths while he slept. He would not apologize for striking Katze, and he knew Katze did not expect him to. The thing that made their relationship work so well was that they understood each other’s positions completely.

“Is he really asleep?”

“Riki? Yes. He had a nap on the ship, and then again when we got here, so I am surprised he is sleeping so much.”

“Don’t you remember the first time you took me on a ship? I slept for a day and a half, on and off. I just couldn’t get myself to wake up. Something to do with the passage of time in space as opposed to planet side.”

“Ah yes, I had forgotten. Then I imagine Riki is simply feeling the effects.”

“I would say so.” Katze crossed one long leg over another. He had been worried that he had ruined his relationship with Iason. They had always been completely direct and honest with each other, in all things. Now here was something that it was very difficult to be open about. “Iason, can I talk to you?”

Iason lifted his gaze to Katze’s. “Has there ever been a time when you could not?”

No, there really hadn’t been, Katze realized. Even when he had just started as Iason’s Furniture, and he had been terrified because of the stories about the house of Mink, Iason had always been approachable, always been open to any kind of a discussion; even from the help, and always willing to assist with matters that other Blondies might consider trivial.

“Well, I know you’re angry.”

“I am not angry, Katze. I was...” Iason searched for an appropriate word. “Shocked and disappointed, but I was not angry.” He finished off his wine, held out his empty glass to Katze, and the former Furniture immediately rose and stepped over to a small mini bar that held an assortment of beverages. “Had I been angry, truly angry, I would have flayed the skin from your back.”

Katze repressed a shiver as he poured wine into Iason’s glass, then reached above the bar to get a glass for himself. He waited as the amber liquid filled his glass, then picked both glasses up and turned back. “I appreciate your restraint.”

Iason accepted the wine and waited for Katze to settle back in his chair again before he spoke. “Is this about Raoul? Is he pressuring you?”

“No, no. Nothing like that.” In fact, given their earlier conversation, Raoul was being unusually kind and patient with him. “I just...” He took several long gulps of wine, then a deep breath. “I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you want to do?”

“As I said, I don’t know. I mean, I never dreamed, never even once suspected that I’d find myself in this kind of situation. I appreciate what you said, to let me make my own choices and all of that, but hell, I have no frame of reference here. I’m Furniture!” He lowered his voice because Riki was still sleeping and hissed. “We’re not supposed to have relationships!”

“Is that what you want with Raoul? A relationship?”

“That’s what he said. Well, he suggested friendship, but it’s obvious he wants it to be physical one, and that alone makes no sense. I mean, I have absolutely nothing to offer someone physically, and wouldn’t such a relationship be completely one sided?”

“Blondie’s like one-sided relationships. Have you learned nothing of our ways?”

“Yes, but I can’t be a pet, Iason. I can’t perform like a pet.”

“Do you think that is what Raoul expects of you?”

“I have no idea what he is expecting!”

“Then ask him.”

“I’m asking you, Iason, for your advice.”

“Katze, I can instruct you in many things but not this.”

“Why not this?”

“Because it involves your feelings and emotions,” Iason returned quietly. “I am a formidable Blondie, but I am not so arrogant that I can decide someone’s feelings for them.”

“Sure you can, of course you can. If you’d just tell me what to do...”

“You have always known what to do, Katze. You don’t need me for such things.”

“I do! If I made the right choices before it’s only because of your faith and confidence in me to do so. It’s because of you that I could make the right choice, but now you don’t...” Katze bit down on his lip, hard.

“Now, I don’t approve of this, and therefore you cannot trust yourself to make a good choice? Does my approval truly mean so much to you?” Iason shook his head. “Katze, we both know better. You do not need my approval or my faith. I have told you that you may pursue...”

“I don’t need your approval, but I want it!”

Riki stirred in his sleep, then rolled over and put his back to Katze as he drifted off again to the secure feeling of Iason’s fingers in his hair.

Katze huffed in frustration at his own outburst and ran his hands over his face. “Sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that.”

“I cannot approve of your having a relationship with Raoul, Katze.”

“I know. It’s completely crazy. Goes against every social norm.”

“Do not misunderstand. My objection is not because you are Furniture and he is an Elite.”

Katze blinked, surprised. “Then...why?”

“Katze, you were very good about Riki when I first brought him home to live with me. Everyone else harassed me endlessly but you accepted my choice, and more, you accepted Riki, not just his new role in my life but you accepted him for who he was as a person.”

“As I recall I tried to talk you out of it,” Katze replied dryly.

“Yes, as was your duty to do so, however you still accepted us when I remained firm in my decision. You have accepted us more easily and more completely than anyone else ever has and for that I am grateful.”

“Iason...” Katze was both touched and slightly uncomfortable with Iason’s confession. “I mean, it’s your life and you’re a Blondie. Riki’s a mongrel and while he didn’t have a choice at first you gave him one after and he decided to stay. Also his choice. Who am I to tell you how to live or who to love?”

“Indeed, for who am I to do the same for you?”

“Oh come on, that’s totally different!”

“Katze, if you choose to embark on...well, whatever kind of relationship you may develop with Raoul, it will be a very difficult path to take. You witnessed the trials that Riki and I have had to endure, because he is a mongrel, but Riki is at least still able to physically participate in such a relationship. You are Furniture. You will never be judged by the man you are today simply because of that one point. You will never be accepted as the partner of a Blondie.”

“Partner? Woah, who said anything about partner? Raoul just wants occasional sex...I think.”

“The details do not matter. If anyone learns of him bedding you there will be a terrible reprisal.” Iason set his glass down and leaned forward. “Come here.”

Katze rose and knelt beside his lord and master, his employer and his friend, and was only slightly surprised when Iason took both of his hands.

“I worry how this will affect you. I care for Raoul, he is a Blondie, my brother and my friend, but he has a penchant for outlandish behaviour and live experimentation. His whims are...legendary and obscure and I do not want you to be hurt by them.”

Katze was thinking exactly the same thing. It was his biggest fear. “So...I should decline his...his offer?”

“That must be your choice.”

Katze glanced at Riki, then at their joined hands, and back up at Iason. “You made it,” he said quietly. “I mean, you went through a lot of crap, but you’re happy now, right?”

“Well, I am, Riki is still a work in progress.”

“But it was worth it, right?”

“In our case, yes, I think it was, but Katze...” Iason released him suddenly and sat back. “Have you considered reassignment surgery?”

“What? You mean...have it all put back?” Katze rose and shook his head. “That only works ten percent of the time, I don’t like the odds and I don’t want to end up more messed up.”

Iason nodded for he had come to the same conclusion when he initially thought of it. “It is dangerous, and there is no way to say how it will affect you, not just physically, but also mentally. Still, it is an option.”

“Meaning the only other one is to stay as I am and let Raoul do what he wants without my being able to really feel anything from it?”

“Did you feel anything?”

Katze blushed. “I’m still not sure about that. It all happened so…well not fast, but…” He shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about the possibility of having orgasms with Iason. “This is why I need you to tell me what to do, how to decide.”

Iason patted Katze’s head. “No. The choice must be yours.” He watched Katze’s shoulders deflate and almost smiled. “What I could suggest, is perhaps doing it one more time to see if it is something you want to, or are even capable of handling.”

Katze’s head shot up. “You’re telling me to go sleep with Raoul again?” he hissed, shocked.

“Suggestions are not an order, they are a mode of advice. It is still up to you to decide whether you will take that advice or ignore it.”

“That is so totally sneaky and not fair at all.”

“I am a Blondie, I do not have to be fair.” Iason released Katze’s hands, sat back and picked up his wine. “Now, go away before you wake my pet.”

Katze paused, to see if Iason was serious, then he nodded and rose. He picked up his own wine and started out. At the doorway he glanced back. “Will you still respect me in the morning?”

 “What makes you think I respect you now?”

Katze smirked. Iason’s humor took getting used to, but once you were aware of it, the Blondie could be very funny. “Yeah, right.”

 


	5. Santa's Little Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki gets enlisted to be Santa's Helper  
> _______________________________________________________________

Riki woke a couple of hours later and found Iason gone. A heavy quilted throw had been draped over him, and the only light came from those on the tree, the fireplace and a small table lamp where a tiny woman sat stabbing at some kind of garment with sharp sticks.

Slowly he sat up. “Where’s Iason?”

“He’s off with my husband,” Glenis replied as her knitting needles clicked rhythmically against each other to wind through the coloured wool. “Doing business things, I expect. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah.” He had, Riki realized, slept incredibly well, but he was still a little tired.

He watched her for a moment, wondered what he should do? Should he just sit there and wait for Iason? Should he go look for him? If he was home he would go have a smoke, or read, but he was out of his element in someone else’s house. He’d promised Iason to behave, so he supposed he’d better just sit and wait, like a good _pet_.

“Marta brought you a drink,” Glenis said, catching his grimace, as she used her elbow to point at the covered cup on the glass table beside the sofa. “Should still be hot.”

“Okay.” Riki was thirsty so he lifted the small ceramic cover and the sweet, familiar aroma of chocolate filled his nostrils. He picked up the cup and stared down at the brown, frothy mixture. He’d never seen chocolate as a drink before. “There’s white things in it.”

“Those there’d be the marshmallows, and, in my fair opinion, the best thing about hot chocolate.”

Riki tasted it and almost sighed at the explosion of dreamy flavour that filled his mouth. “It’s good.”

“Of course it is.” She paused in her knitting and watched him enjoy his drink. “How do you spell your name, dear?”

“Huh?”

“Your name. Is it with a Y or an IE or two K’s? There are so many ways and I need to have it spelled proper for your stocking.”

Riki’s eyes flew upwards, and then darted to the fireplace where all the other stockings hung neatly. “My...” He’d been shocked to even know he was getting a stocking like everyone else, but his pride refused to show his gratitude and he lowered his eyes to his cup again. “I don’t need one.”

“Don’t be foolish. Everyone needs a Christmas stocking.” Glenis set her knitting on her lap and took a sip of her tea. “Do you expect Santa Clause to drop your goodies in your underwear, then? Might be a bit uncomfortable when you get up Christmas morning.”

“I don’t expect anything,” Riki retorted before he could help it. “I’m just a...” He hated the word, fucking hated it, but it was what he was now. “I’m a pet.”

“Yes, yes, now how do you spell your name?”

He lifted his gaze to hers again. “I just told you, I don’t need a stocking or Christmas or any of that. It’s not for me, okay?”

“Ah well, whether you celebrate it or not is completely up to you, dear, but if you won’t tell me how to spell your name proper like, I’ll toss a lump of coal in this stocking and beat you over the head with it.”

Riki blinked at her cheerfully issued threat, there was something in her eyes that warned him she intended to do just that. “With an I,” he muttered. “R-I-K-I.”

She smiled and resumed her knitting. “There now, wasn’t so hard was it?”

Riki sipped his hot chocolate and turned his attention toward the fire. What an odd woman. This entire situation was so odd. They were all so friendly and open. They didn’t look at him like he was dirt, didn’t dismiss his presence or, it seemed, his feelings. He wasn’t use to it, didn’t trust it and wasn’t sure how to behave towards them.

“Right, that’s that then.” Glenis set her knitting aside and finished off her tea.

“Is it finished already?” Riki asked, curious.

“No, but it’ll be finished tomorrow in time to hang it up.” She rose and held out her hand, watched as Riki simply stared at her. “Well, come on then.”

“Come on where?”

“I’ve some things need doin’ and an able body to help me do them.”

“I’m not an able body, I’m a pet and I should wait for Iason.”

“Nonsense.” Glenis grabbed his hand and yanked him to his feet, surprising Riki with her strength. “You’ve two arms and two legs and a fine strong body. Christmas time is no time to be lazy, come along.”

“I really should wait...” Riki began but she was already pulling him out of the room. He shivered a little in his half shirt and jacket, it was cooler away from the toasty warmth of the fireplace.

Glenis turned, her eyes narrowed on him, then she tugged him towards the inside vestibule. She opened a cupboard and pulled out a soft, knit sweater in deep green. “Here now, put this on.”

“No.”

“Those clothes aren’t suitable for this sort of weather, now put this on.”

“My clothes are fine, they’re my clothes.” Even as he said it he had to work to suppress another shiver, so close to the outside door. “I don’t need your charity.”

“Charity is it?” Glenis chuckled. “Is that what’s stuck in your craw, then? Do you think I’d allow one of our guests to become ill while they’re under my roof? Tis not charity, tis good business.”

“I’m not gonna get sick! It’s just a chill, it will pass.”

“Yes, it will pass right into a nasty cold or flu, which I’ve nary the time to tend to you for. Now put this on child.”

“I’m not a child! I’m twenty one!”

“I’m sixty-three, therefore you’re but a child to me.” She sighed and stared down at the sweater in her hands, soothed her hands over it. “This was my Patrick’s, God rest him. He was about your size, just a wee lad, and just about your age when he passed.”

Riki shifted, uncomfortably, unsure what to say at the sudden change in topic.

“I remember that day so well.” She settled onto a bench as her eyes misted up. “I’ll just be a while, Ma, he said as he headed out the door. Take your sweater, I told him, but he was in a rush and so he left without it. And then, he was gone.”

“Gone?”

“Aye, gone he was, and far too soon.” Her eyes rose and met his deliberately. “All because he didn’t listen to his mother and wear his sweater.”

 “You’re not my mother,” he reminded.

“No, and you’re not my Patrick.” She sighed again, stared down at the sweater. “I miss him so much. It’d be such a treat to see this sweater made of use again.”

“Oh for...” Riki grabbed the sweater, tossed off his jacket and pulled it on. “Happy?”

She rose, grinning. “Aye, it fits you just right.” She tugged on the hem and brushed at the shoulders. “Yes indeed, a good fit.”

“You don’t play fair.”

“Mothers never do.” She caught his hand again, even as he reached for his jacket. “Come along, things to do.”

*********************

 

Iason and Andu found them about an hour later, when Andu tried to open the door to the upstairs sitting room, used for family only.

“Leave off the door!” Glenis yelled at him and he immediately released the knob and allowed the door to close again.

“Glenis, my love, Lord Mink is looking for Riki. No one else has seen him and...”

“He’s in here with me. Now be off.”

Andu winced and glanced at Iason standing behind him and scowling. “Glenis, dear, he wants his...he wants Riki and...”

The door swung open and his tiny wife glared up at him. “I’m almost done with him.” She looked up at Iason and her expression softened. “He’s just helping me with something or another. You’re welcome to come in, Lord Mink.” When Andu moved to follow the Blondie inside, Glenis put her hand on his chest. “You, stay out!”

She closed the door in her husband’s face and walked back to the table where Riki stood adding tape to the gift he had just wrapped.

“What are you doing?” Iason asked, intrigued and moved to stand beside his pet. He ran his hand over the sweater Riki was wearing. “This is nice.”

“She made me wear it,” Riki muttered as Glenis handed him a small box to wrap.

“We’re wrapping Christmas gifts to put under the tree,” Glenis said as she started wrapping one of her own. “Riki’s a good hand at it.”

Iason glanced over at the small pile of brightly coloured gifts on another table. “Did you help do all of these, pet?”

“What choice did I have?” Riki demanded, although he had secretly been enjoying the task. His first couple were a mess that Glenis had to rewrap, but then he got the hang of the corners and folding of the paper and had began to concern himself with perfecting his new skill. He still hadn’t gotten the hang of tying bows though. “And where the hell have you been?”

“Riki,” Iason warned, but Glenis was already interceding.

“I did keep him longer than I intended, but it was nice to have company for a change.” She took Riki’s finished gift and added it to the pile. “Thank you for your help, dear.” She turned her smile to Iason. “I’d like him to keep that sweater, if you’ve a mind to let him. Andu said you needed some winter clothes for him, and it fits him well.”

Iason nodded. “Thank you, Glenis. That is very kind of you.” He put his hand on Riki’s back. “If you’ll excuse us?”

“Oh, wait! Wait just one moment!” Glenis bent over the stack of bags containing an assortment of goodies and gifts yet to be wrapped. “Now where did I put...Aha!” She straightened and handed Iason a gold box with red trim. “There are Marisan Chocolates, they’ve a special liquor in them that I thought you’d like. Andu mentioned Blondies prefer unique taste in their meal and drink, and I can tell you, you’ll like these well enough.”

“How thoughtful. Thank you, Glenis.”

“Ah, t’was nothing atol.” She moved the door, unlocked it and opened it. “Off ye go then. Don’t stay up too late now, Riki. You still look tired, and if you’re lookin’ for more hot chocolate, you just stop in the kitchen and ask Marta to make you one, alright?”

Riki nodded, slightly embarrassed by her open kindness for him.

“Glenis,” Andu began when she opened the door, and then he moved aside so Iason and Riki could step out.

“Begone!” Glenis told her husband and closed the door in his face again.

Iason would never have tolerated such behaviour from anyone, yet Andu simply chuckled as he walked with them down the hall. “Is she always so...formidable?”

“Oh aye, but in a good way mind you. She’ll have one or two of my gifts in there, not yet wrapped, which is why she won’t let me in.”

“Ah, I see. She wishes it to be kept a surprise?”

“Yes, exactly.” Andu’s eyes lingered over Riki as they started down to the main floor. “Is that my Patrick’s sweater?”

“She made me wear it!” Riki insisted suddenly and then in a softer tone. “I...I’m sorry about your son.”

“Well, it’s not as if he’s likely to wear it again, him being gone and all.”

“Oh, he died?” Iason inquired, curious.

“Died? Not atol. He moved to Alpha Nova when he was a lad, only about twenty and three then, I believe. Went off to make his fortune.” Andu smiled. “And so he did, good lad.”

“Wait,” Riki lifted a hand. “He’s alive?”

“Oh aye, and why shouldn’t he be? Been married a good many years and given the wife and me three grandchildren.”

Riki realized he had been played, seriously played by the tiny woman named Glenis and yet he found he could only be amused by what a sucker he’d been.

 


	6. A Nighttime Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katze can't sleep.  
> __________________________________________

Katze paced the corridor outside Raoul’s room. The Blondie had hinted that he would like some company before he retired but Katze had intended to ignore the remark. However, once he went to his own room, he had tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he could see and feel what Raoul had done to him.

Now, here he was, standing outside of Raoul’s bedroom door, wanting to go in, but not having the courage to do so. The Blondie would expect sex, wouldn’t he? Katze wasn’t ready for that again. Then why was he here? What was he expecting if he stepped through that door? Did he expect that Raoul would be content to just hold him for awhile? His hands curled into fists. He'd like that, liked just being touched, being held.

“No. It’s stupid.”

“What’s stupid?”

Katze’s gaze flew upwards and settled on Andu, who was sauntering down the hallway. “Oh, uh…nothing. Just talking to myself.”

“Can’t sleep?” Andu asked as he reached him.

“No. Not really. Probably the time difference.”

“I have just the thing. Come with me.”

“Okay.” Katze took one last look at Raoul’s door then followed the innkeeper back downstairs.

Inside the room, a Blondie lay in bed, his eyes open as he listened to the conversation. Slowly he smiled.

Katze climbed the stairs for the second time that evening and headed for his room. Andu’s suggestion of warm milk to help him sleep had seemed preposterous, but when the innkeeper added a shot of brandy and a touch of nutmeg, Katze found it wasn’t half bad. He’d drunk the glass Andu had prepared for him, then after their host had left Katze prepared a second one and carried it with him upstairs. He would need all the help he could get if he intended to sleep.

Pushing open his door, he reached for the light and almost dropped the glass in his hand at the sight of Raoul Am stretched out across his bed. dressed only in a very thin white robe.

“I was about to come and find you.”

Katze glanced behind him, worried that someone would see the elite in his room, then quickly closed the door. “What are you doing here?” he hissed, pushed his back against the door as his hand tightened on his drink. “What if someone saw you come in here?”

Raoul shrugged and leisurely pulled his long blond hair over his shoulder. “Had you come to my room there would have been less risk.” His eyes rose and met Katze’s deliberately. “Why didn’t you come in? You knew I was waiting.”

Katze looked away and immediately started to deny. “I don’t know what you’re talk…”

“I know you were there, Katze. I could hear you breathing.”

Damn Blondies and their bionic ears! “Andu came by,” he replied, not in defense but as a fact.

“You were there for some time before that happened.”

Katze was not normally a coward. He was a decisive and practical man, one who had always been good at analyzing a situation and predicting the best outcome. He’d put himself in this predicament by foolishly going to Raoul’s room in the first place, so now he would have to deal with it.

“I didn’t want to wake you.” The lie slid past his lips so quickly, so effortlessly that he winced. Okay, maybe he was a coward.

“I see. Well, what is that old Earth saying about Mohammed and mountains?” Raoul patted the bed beside him. “Come to bed, Katze.”

Katze paused only a moment before he walked over and settled on the edge of the bed. He took a sip of his drink, then another and tried to ignore the hand that crept up his back and settled on his shoulder.

“Are you frightened?” Raoul asked as he sat up, slid closer so his chest pressed against Katze’s back and their cheeks touched. “I won’t hurt you.”

“I know.” Katze took another sip.

“What are you drinking?”

Katze offered the glass to the Blondie and Raoul’s hand wrapped around his, lifted the glass to his lips and tasted. “Odd mixture.”

“Yeah.”

“Katze. Tell me what you want.”

Katze shook his head, threw back the rest of his drink then set the empty glass on the small wooden table by the bed. “Just do whatever you’re going to do, Raoul.” He was surprised when he felt the warmth of the Blondie’s body move away. He turned as Raoul slid off the bed and stood. “What are you doing?”

“I promised Iason I would do nothing you didn’t want. If you cannot tell me what you want, then I can do nothing.” Disappointed, Raoul moved to the door and turned the knob.

“Wait.”

Raoul turned back but Katze still sat on the bed, staring at the floor instead of meeting his gaze. “Yes?”

“I…” Katze swallowed hard, squeezed his hands together when he noticed they were shaking. “I don’t…want you to leave.”

Raoul smiled, knowing how difficult such an admission was for the proud Black-Market dealer. “You know what it means, if I stay?”

“Yes.”

The whispered reply pleased Raoul enormously, not because of the agreement but because it was a submission from a very strong, very proud man. A man whose dignity and control he wanted to shatter, one he needed to control until Katze was weeping and begging for Raoul’s touch.

He returned to the bed, settled beside Katze. “What do you want, Katze?”

Katze shook his head. “Don’t make me say it, Raoul.” Could the Blondie not give him that at least? When a large naked hand draped over his clasped ones, he noticed that the Raoul was not wearing his gloves.

“I ask only so that I can be sure what you want.”

“Bullshit.” Katze snorted a half laugh, but there was no humor in it. “I’ve worked for a Blondie a long time. I know exactly how you think.”

Raoul could only smile at the truth. “Fair enough, but it is also due to my promise to Iason.”

Finally, Katze lifted his head and met Raoul’s gaze. “What I want,” he said and tried to quell the nearly painful beating of his heart against his ribcage. “Is for you to…touch me. What I want is for you to hold me.”

“Is that all?”

“Can it be?” Would that be enough for Raoul, Katze wondered?

Raoul slid his hand over Katze’s hair, studied the expression on the man’s face, handsome despite the scar that marred it. He had promised Iason but he would not lie to Katze. He wanted him. It was almost painful how much.

“For awhile.” He rubbed his hand over Katze’s back. “Will that do?”

It would have to, Katze decided. He wasn’t ready to have sex again, but he craved the Blondie’s touch. Swallowing his pride, he leaned into Raoul. “Yes.”

“That is the word I have been waiting all night for.”

Raoul gently pushed Katze back on the bed. “I will be gentle, Katze, and give you what you want, then you will be in the position to give me what I want. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” Katze pushed himself up so his body stretched out fully on bed.

The first touches were soft, gentle as Raoul had promised. The Blondie was slow and deliberate in removing Katze’s clothes, caressing and soothing after each article was taken. Katze relaxed and tensed, simultaneously, under the expert hands. He wanted more, craved more, but what he was getting was beyond what he could have hoped for.

Never had he thought about being touched like this, being cared for like this. It hadn’t even been in his scope of imagination to consider that anyone would want to do these things with him, or that he would want them to. He had the relationship of others, friends, pets, mates, and had never really felt a longing for what he could not have. Not until Raoul. Raoul had unlocked desires he hadn’t known existed inside of him, desires he had no business feeling and yet was helpless to do anything but feel them.

When he was naked and lay bare across the sheets, he tried to feel shame, humiliation, but he was too lost in the way Raoul was making him feel. He wanted this. Pretending it was a different kind of need, a different kind of demand was useless. Raoul was giving him what he’d asked for and he almost wept at the glory of it.

So supple, Raoul thought as he slid his hand across Katze’s smooth, bare chest, yet so firm and solid. The man’s responses to touch were exquisite, so much more than he had ever experienced with his pets, who were trained to respond. Katze’s responses were innocent and new. They frightened him, Raoul could see from Katze’s expressions that his touch brought out both fear and desire in Katze, he wanted them, but did not want to want them. It was remarkably alluring, watching Katze’s struggle and incredibly arousing knowing that he was the cause of it.

He slid down so his body was covering Katze’s, caught the man’s chin.

“Look at me, Katze.”

Katze slowly opened his eyes, which had been closed for most of the ordeal so far. “Raoul.” He saw the lustful desire in the Blondie’s eyes and knew that Raoul had been holding himself back to give him what he had asked for.

“I must take you now.”

Katze swallowed convulsively and managed to nod. He’d expected Raoul to penetrate him at that point and awaited the pain from the first time, but instead Raoul generously prepared him. Katze lost all sense of time and thought, so misplaced in the incredible sensations rocking him that he couldn’t think, couldn’t react, could only feel.

“Katze,” Raoul whispered as he captured Katze’s mouth and plundered it deep with his tongue, then thrust into the man’s body. “Katze.”

Katze couldn’t have answered if he had wanted to. Overcome with emotion and pleasure he slid his arms around the Blondie’s neck and held on. He hadn’t wanted the sex, but nor could he possibly regret it. How was it that he could feel this way? It shouldn’t be possible for him to feel this way and yet, the sensations building inside of him, the knowledge that something so real, so intense was happening again as it had the first time sent him over the edge in a spiraling fall that had him arching against the Blondie and keening out his pleasure in a high, nearly mournful moan.

Katze was so caught up in his own pleasure that he almost missed it when Raoul tensed, threw his head back and followed him over in his own release.

Raoul shifted, almost immediately so his full weight would not be on Katze, drew the red-head against his chest and closed his eyes at the euphoria he had experienced.

“Did I hurt you?” he finally asked when he managed to regain his composure.

“No.” Katze’s voice was quiet, soft. His body warm and boneless, he couldn’t have moved away from the Blondie even if he wanted to, and he didn’t want to.

 “Mmmm.” Raoul managed to get them both under the covers then settled back again, his arm firmly around his newfound lover. Remembering what Katze had said earlier, about wanting to be touched, he slid his other arm beneath Katze’s neck and then played with the man’s hair. “You are very brave.”

Hesitantly, Katze allowed his fisted hands to uncurl and splay across Raoul’s chest. Cool, he thought, so cool against the fire that raged inside of him still. His head dipped and he laid his cheek to Raoul’s shoulder, bit back a sigh.

 “I’m not. I’m weak.”

“No. A weak man would never have come to my room, would never have asked me to stay. You are strong, Katze, and I enjoy touching you.”

Silence grew between them, and Raoul wondered if Katze had fallen asleep, but then he spoke.

“I like it too.”

Raoul smiled and felt Katze’s breathing become regulated as he dropped off into sleep.


	7. It's Christmas Eve!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katze and Riki wake up on Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble to get you through the holidays. I will be able to put more effort into this once Fairytales is complete, which should be by New Years. Thanks for your patience and Merry Christmas!

 

 

Katze woke as the sun was rising on Christmas Eve. He watched through the wide window across from his bed as the sky turned from dark to light in a mixture of shades and colour. Glancing back at the figure behind him, he carefully pulled back the covers and slid off the mattress. Slipping into the slacks Raoul had tossed on the floor, he moved to the window and his breath caught in his chest.

The sky exploded into a fantastic display of blues, reds and orange as the sun slowly woke for the day. Bright, shimmering snow covered the ground in a blanket of white that looked so irresistibly soft Katze had an urge to open the window and simply dive into it. The trees that had shed their leaves for the winter sparkled like iridescent diamonds across a landscape that promised wonder and fun, while the heavier fur trees looked warm and inviting with just a hint of green beneath a heavy dusting of snow. The scene sparkled more gloriously than the silver tower in Amoï.

He glanced back at Raoul, who still appeared to be sleeping and then carefully opened the window to breathe in the crisp winter air. It smelled pure, and clean, unlike the slightly scented filtered air in the cities back home, or the stale, humid air in the slums and mining towns that did not have air purifiers. On his second inhale he felt the cold taste of it travel all the way down his chest and into his stomach, he liked it. He liked it a lot.

Reaching up, he touched the long formation of ice that hung from the roof at the top of the window frame and when he pulled on it, it snapped off. Pulling it in, he put his tongue to the tip of it, smiled, and licked again, then was reminded of his previous idea to use ice as a weapon. It would have to be encased in something that could keep it cold and solid until used or fired. A cooling agent inside a thermal casing, maybe?

A blur of colour in all that white caught his eye and he turned his attention back to the ground. A statuesque creature stood tall and proud, a spot of earthy brown against the bleached backdrop of a natural winter. The Stag looked up and seemed to meet Katze’s gaze directly then held for several long moments before it turned and darted into the fir trees.

“What a lovely sight to wake up to.”

Katze spun around to see Raoul sitting up in bed and watching him and felt a spark of embarrassment. “What’s that?”

“You. What’s put that appealing look on your face, Katze?”

Katze immediately scowled and Raoul chuckled at the change. “You should go back to your room since you’re awake, before everyone gets up.”

Raoul tossed back the covers and rose, beautiful, pale and still completely naked as he walked to Katze. “Are you ashamed of me?” He smiled. “How sad, I feel so used.”

“Shut up,” Katze murmured, averting his gaze even as his lips twitched in amusement.

“What do you intend to do with this?” Raoul touched the icicle still in Katze’s hand. “Looks rather dangerous.”

Katze had a momentary idea of stabbing the Blondie with it, which again reminded him how useful a weapon it would be, but the urge was only due to his discomfort. “It’s nothing.” He turned back to the window and started to toss it out, but paused. It was only frozen water, but he found he was reluctant to watch it break apart. Instead, he set it carefully on the thin ledge beneath the window, where it would remain intact.

Pulling the window closed, he moved past Raoul to pick up his shirt. “I’m going to take a shower."

Raoul put a hand on Katze’s shoulder to stop him from opening the door to the bedroom. “Katze, are you upset because of last night? You gave me permission…”

“No.” Katze turned and met the Blondie’s gaze, directly. “I’m not upset, not really, I just feel a little awkward. I’m not denying it or blaming you or any of that, Raoul. Honestly. I…we both wanted it so we…we did it. It’s okay.”

“Are you sure?”

Katze nodded, glanced down and realized that Raoul was still naked. “Do you want to shower first?”

Raoul shook his head, stepped back and turned away to dress. “No, you go ahead. I will return to my own room.”

“Raoul…” Katze searched for the right words to express himself, but he had never been in this kind of situation before, and there weren’t any. Instead, he stepped up and quickly hugged the Blondie from behind. “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

Katze was gone by the time Raoul had the chance to turn around again. He smiled, grabbed his robe and started for the door. Then, on a whim, he moved to the window, opened it, and reached down for the icicle that Katze had discarded. Taking a lick, as he had seen the Human do, he smiled, and carried it out with him.

 

****************************

 

Riki groaned and buried his head further beneath the pillow as the bright sunlight streamed into the bedroom window. Iason had kept him up till the wee hours and he was sore and exhausted. Okay, he could also admit that he was incredibly satisfied, but he wasn’t about to let Iason know that.

He grunted when something touched the back of his neck. Then swatted at it when it happened a second time.

“Fuck off!”

Iason smiled, pulled the covers back and delivered a hard smack across Riki’s backside, mildly amused when Riki only grunted again. “It is almost time for breakfast. Get up.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You will be, and we have a full day ahead.” Iason patted Riki’s back and gave his shoulder a warning squeeze. “Don’t make me repeat myself, pet.”

Riki moaned and flopped over onto his back. “We going somewhere?”

“Yes.”

Iason, already fully dressed, pulled on his gloves. He looked as elegant and beautiful as ever, Riki thought sourly.

“Do I gotta wear the chains?”

“You know the answer to that, and don’t give me any grief. I left them off all day yesterday.”

Riki rolled back onto his stomach. “Can’t I just stay here?”

“No. Get up and get your shower. I will wait for you downstairs.”

Riki waited to stick out his tongue until after the Blondie left, then kicked away the remaining covers and slid off the bed. “I left them off all day yesterday,” he mimicked as he pulled on yesterday’s clothes and grabbed a fresh outfit from the closet. “I’m such a benevolent Blondie don’t you know? Sadistic, asshole fuck, more like…” His words caught in his throat as he turned and saw that Iason had returned.

“Do you prefer I put them back on now?” Iason asked, his gaze narrowed.

“No.” Riki stared at the clothes in his hand and tried not to shuffle his feet. He wasn’t sorry for what he said, but nor did he want to be punished for it.

“Do not try my patience, Riki. I brought you hear as a treat…”

“I’m not a fucking dog!” Riki snapped and slapped his clothes to the floor. “I didn’t ask you for anything. Did I ever ask you for it? Did I?”

Iason regarded Riki quietly as his pet’s chest heaved from the outburst with the mongrel’s obvious attempt to curb his temper. “No. You never ask me for anything except to let you go.”

“That’s right! That’s fucking right, so why bother with all of this if you won’t give me the one thing I really want?”

What was he saying! Riki had left Iason before, and at first all he had felt was relief to be liberated, but after a few months he had been appalled to find he had missed the Blondie. It wasn’t right! It wasn’t fair that Iason could make him feel guilty for wanting to be free. It wasn’t right that the Blondie could so easily manipulate him and mess with his feelings.

Iason closed the bedroom door, locked it and stalked over to grasp Riki’s defiant chin with his gloved fingers. “I gave you your freedom once, Riki. You chose to come back. You chose.”

“What choice did you give me? You were gonna let those Midas fuckers kill my crew if I didn’t!”

“You still had a choice. If freedom was all that you wanted, what meant most to you, what difference would the death of a few mongrels make? Are you not always telling me how no one else matters, how everything you did in Ceres was to survive, no matter who got hurt?”

“It…some of it matters! Damn of it some people do matter!”

Iason caught Riki’s shoulders and yanked him closer so Riki had to crane his head back to see the Blondie’s face. “Like Guy? Is he the one who matters? Are you still in love with that mongrel?”

To an outsider, the Elite sounded calm, composed, but Riki had been with Iason a long time and had picked up on the slight variations and indentations of tone when Iason spoke, so he knew that the Blondie was furious.

“No. I mean, I love Guy, he was my pairing partner and my friend, but not…not like that. I don’t love him like…” Riki caught himself appalled at what he had almost confessed. “I care about everyone in Bison. We were tight and we went through a lot of shit together in Ceres. You threatened them so I had to come back.”

“You wanted to come back, why do you continue to deny it?”

That was partially true, though Riki had not realized how much he had needed Iason, or how much he had missed the Blondie until he had been back in Eos for several months. There had been too much anger and resentment blocking those feelings.

“Whatever.” He lowered his gaze, hated himself for giving in, but he didn’t want to fight with Iason. He really hated it. “Don’t make me wear the chains, please?”

Iason lifted his eyes to the ceiling, searched for patience, then stepped back and softened his grip on Riki’s shoulders. “Why do you not want to wear them? The real reason, Riki.”

“Because…because then everyone knows I’m a pet. I hate it, Iason. I hate the way they stare, the way the judge me by it.” It made him feel stained, dirty, in a way being a mongrel had never done. It made him feel small and ashamed when he had only pride before. “I know I’m your pet, I’ve accepted it, but why do they have to know too?” He lifted dark eyes to meet intense blue ones. “Can’t we keep it private? Out here, can’t it be private and just between us? Everyone on Amoï knows, but we’re not on Amoï now. Please, Iason? Just…just for this one time?”

“Riki, I will not risk…”

“I won’t run! I’ve already promised you I wouldn’t.” Riki moved closer and after a moment’s hesitation slid his arms around the Blondie, laid his head on Iason’s chest. “I made a choice, remember. I know my place is here with you, now. Please, don’t make me regret that choice. I never ask you for anything,” He tilted his head back as Iason dipped his so they could again stare into each other’s eyes. “Just this. I’m just asking for this.”

Iason found Riki’s honest sincerity a difficult argument to refuse. Of course, he also knew that Riki was very skilled at turning on the charm to get what he wanted, as he was to avoid punishment, but Iason chose to believe it was more than that this time. Yes, choice did play a factor in their lives, so this one time he would give in and let Riki have his way, despite his better judgement and regardless of his fear that Riki would run and be lost to him.

“Just this one time then,” he agreed pulling Riki in for a hug. “For our time here, the chains will stay off, even when we are in public.”

“Thank you.”

“Do not make me regret it, Riki, or I promise you, wearing the chains will be the better option of what you will learn to live with.” Iason pulled back, caught Riki’s chin and kissed him, hard. “Do you understand?”

Riki shivered, partly in fear of what Iason might do to him in punishment, and partly because in some deep submissive side of him, he enjoyed the way Iason ruled over him. “Yes.” He stepped back, picked up his clothes. “I’ll go take my shower and come down for breakfast.” He managed a small smile for Iason. “I’m kinda hungry now.”

Iason nodded at the concession, took a moment to caress Riki’s hair. “Wear the sweater that Glenis gave you, I like it.”

Riki nodded as Iason turned and went out, then released a long slow breath. Moving to the chair where he had tossed the sweater of Glenis’ not-quite-dead-son, he left the room to wash up.

 

***************************

Riki loved pancakes. It was his new favorite food, even though today was his first time eating them. He wondered if Cal knew how to make them, and if not, how he could get the recipe? They were soft and fluffy and sweet, especially with the sticky concoction that Glenis encouraged him to pour over them. The meal included a side of something called sausage, which was also tasty, but Riki liked the pancakes more.

There were several other people at the covered tables in what was called the grand hall, workers for the inn, family members to the owners, and new guest arrivals. He, Iason, Katze and Raoul sat at their own table close to the warmth of the fireplace. Glenis, her daughter and a few other girls wandered around, ensuring everyone had plenty of coffee, or tea or juice.

“How are you liking your breakfast, then?” Glenis asked, stopping at Riki’s chair, a coffeepot in one hand.

“He’s had two helpings,” Iason commented with a smile, pleased by Riki’s appetite as the mongrel never seemed to eat enough at home. “I think we can assume he enjoyed it.”

“They’re really good,” Riki admitted as he put the last bite of pancake in his mouth. “I’ve never had them before. What are they made of?”

“Never had a pancake?” Glenis seemed both shocked and amused. “Well now, what about waffles?”

“What are waffles?”

She smiled, patted his shoulder. “I’ll see to it you get some of those tomorrow, but you know pancakes are very versatile. You can put other things in them, like blueberries or blackberries, or sometimes even chocolate.”

Riki’s eyes widened, he loved chocolate. “Really? Do you have any with chocolate?”

“Man, you just had two platefuls!” Katze teased with a grin. “Where would you put more?”

Riki ignored him and looked at Iason, he _was_ quite full, but chocolate in these delicious concoctions sounded too tempting to pass up. “Can I have chocolate ones?”

“I don’t know that they have them today, Riki.” He looked at Glenis who continued to smile, then she leaned down and whispered conspiringly between them.

“They’re not on the menu, but I’ll make you a few with your waffles tomorrow.”

Riki grinned at her, then as if remembering he was supposed to be a grouchy, stoic mongrel, turned away and reached for his coffee. “Thanks,” he murmured, annoyed to feel suddenly shy.

“Finish the rest of your coffee, then we’ll be off.”

Riki did as he was told and rose. “Where are we going?”

“Shopping.”

Riki deflated slightly, it was one of his least favorite activities. Iason had taken him shopping a few times in Tanagura and Midas, but Riki still felt weird about the Blondie spending money on him, so he rarely spoke up about what he actually wanted and just let Iason pick things out for him.

Iason caught his expression and almost smiled. “We are going to buy gifts to put under the tree.”

“Oh, for this, Christmas thing?”

“Yes.” Iason nodded at Raoul who was still enjoying his coffee. “Are you sure you do not wish to come with us?”

“I intend to go out later.”

When Iason turned his gaze to Katze the black market dealer shook his head. “I already have some gifts.” When both Blondies looked at him with surprise, he shrugged. “I researched the holiday and bought stuff before I came.”

“You are always prepared, aren’t you?” Raoul commented, fasignated.

“Not always,” Katze muttered under his breath as the Blondie squeezed his hand under the table, but to Iason he said. “Actually, I was hoping to find out more about ice.”

“Ice?” Riki asked. “What’s so fascinating about ice?”

Katze shrugged, finished off his breakfast and tapped his temple. “Got an idea, that’s all.”

“As you like, well be back by noon,” Iason decided and they started across the room.

“Hey, Riki!”

Riki turned back at Katze’s call.

“I look good in blue!”

The mongrel smirked. “Then stand outside until you freeze!” he called back, knowing it was Katze’s way of asking for a gift. As Katze laughed, Riki’s smirk became a smile as he followed Iason out.

 


	8. It Pays to Be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katze finds his habit of research can lead to some interesting things. (Just a silly piece of fluff really)
> 
> \----------------------------------------

 

“Here now,” Glenis said as Raoul reached for the front door to step outside the inn. He already wore a long coat and solid black boots, but his head was bare again, so she waved the knitted snowflake cap at him. “You’ll catch your death if you don’t cover your head.”

Raoul tried not to curl his lip up in disgust at once more being forced to wear an article of clothing worn by others. She’d caught him with that once already. He’d been gracious then, but a second time? No.

“As your husband explained, I do not feel extreme temperatures or catch illness,” he told her and neatly avoided having the cap put on him by stepping out of her reach. “Though the sentiment is appreciated, it truly is unnecessary.”

“Have you ever been in such cold weather before?” she countered.

“No, however...”

“Then it is entirely possible that you can get sick and as a guest of our lodge that would be negligence on my part.” She hopped up on the bench and caught his arm. “No argument, now.”

“Madam,” Raoul shook her off, no longer finding her blatant familiarity charming. “I will not...”

“I’ll wear it,” Katze stated as he stepped up, took the hat from the innkeeper then leaned in to whisper. “Blondies don’t like wear things that others have worn.”

“Oh?” Glenis looked from Katze and then to Raoul. “Oh, well, why didn’t you just say so?” She offered Katze a smile as she hopped down off the bench, reached up and adjusted the snowflake cap. “That suits you, keep it if you like.”

“Thank you. It’s very warm.”

Raoul stared after the woman as she wandered away, then watched as Katze pulled the hat off, tossed it back up on the rack adjusted his hair. “Let’s go before she comes back.”

Raoul was pleased when Katze took his hand as they stepped outside, but was disappointed again when the young man released it almost immediately. “You certainly can turn on the charm when it’s needed.”

“Hmmm.”

Katze shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat, it was a little warmer today than it had been yesterday, probably because there was little to no wind, but snow still covered everything outside. The pathway had been shovelled well enough that he could see the red and grey cobblestones beneath, it made a nice contrast to the bright white snow that edged along it.

Raoul discreetly slid his hand into Katze’s pocket and linked their fingers, secretly thrilled when Katze continued to walk and did not pull away. “How are you feeling?” He was worried Katze might be sore from last night.

“I’m fine.” Katze turned left towards the path he now knew lead to the stables. “What time are you going into town? Glenis said they close the shops early, so shouldn’t wait too long.”

“I was thinking in a couple of hours or so. Why, would you like to come with me?”

“I already did my shopping, remember?”

“You could still come along to keep me company,” Raoul squeezed Katze’s hand inside the pocket. “Besides, you need to buy a gift for me.”

“Oh, I think I’ve given you plenty enough already.”

Raoul laughed, delighted, as they came to a halt outside the paddock.

Katze tried to quell his disappointment that the horses were not outside.

“Ho there!”

They turned in unison as a large man with a face full of hair called to them from the other side of the paddock. “Come to see the beasts? They’re in having a feed.” He spoke in the same thick brogue as the Innkeeper’s wife. “Come along in and see.”

Raoul and Katze wandered around the paddock and into the large structure where the animals were housed. Inside were divided areas called stalls, Katze had read that this sort of place was where horses were kept. Several horses were standing behind a half wooden door and munching from a bag that was wrapped around their snouts and hanging from the top of their heads.

“They’ll be done soon,” the man assured. “You can take one for a ride then if you like?”

“Uh...no.” Katze lifted both his hands and took a step back in retreat, he had no idea how to ride a horse, he just liked the look of them. “I just wanted to give this to Midnight.” He held out the large apple that he’d gotten from the kitchen earlier. As part of his research on them yesterday he had learned that they liked apples.

“He’ll love you for it. He’s in the last stall down to the right. He’s already had his oats, so he’ll enjoy desert.”

Katze nodded and wandered down, enjoying the smell of hay and horse and, he smirked, other things.

Raoul’s nose wrinkled “What is that _unusual_ scent?”

“Horse shit, probably.”

Raoul stumbled to a halt, appalled and looked quickly around. “Aren’t these things house broken? Don’t they have someone to clean it up?” He caught Katze’s hand. “Let’s go somewhere...” Cleaner, he thought. “Less aromatic.”

“You go, I’ll be out in a minute.” Katze continued on to the end stall to the large black horse, that had indeed finished his meal as there was no bag hanging from his neck. “Uh...hey... I brought you this, so, don’t eat my hand or anything, okay?”

Midnight stared at Katze, then shook his head and snorted.

“He’s spoiled. He likes ‘em cut up,” the stable hand chuckled as Raoul gingerly approached, looking down at where he was stepping, just in case.

“Oh! Okay.” Katze pulled a vibro blade out of his boot and cut the apple into four pieces.  “How’s this?”

Midnight nodded in approval and Katze stepped forward to offer the first piece.

“Just the apple not the hand, remember?”

Midnight gobbled up his treat then sniffed Katze’s hand for more, which Katze obliged.

“Do you want to feed him?” Katze asked Raoul who was grimacing with distaste as the horse slobbered all over his hand. From the look on the Blondie’s face, they probably would not be holding hands on the way back.

“No.”

“It’s fun, and it tickles.” Katze, feeling impish, offered Raoul the last piece. “You’re not scared of him, are you?”

Raoul’s eyes narrowed, but he wouldn’t be baited. Even with his gloves on, the idea of putting his hand near that animal’s mouth was disgusting.  Instead, he leaned down and whispered. “If you are so eager to have a mouth on you, I will happily oblige when we return to the lodge.”

Katze flushed and stuttered, stepped away. “Don’t...don’t say things like that!” he hissed and glanced back at the man who was fussing with some leather and buckles several feet away. He hated, _hated_ that Raoul could embarrass him like that; he’d never been embarrassed by anything before!

“Then finish feeding the thing so we can go shop...” Raoul paused, then shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and came out with the bread Glenis had given him yesterday. “Oh, I forgot about them. Carry on. I’ll meet you outside.”

Katze scowled, as Raoul stalked out of the stable, then shrugged and turned to feed the rest of the apple to Midnight.

When he came out of the stable, having washed his hands at an inside sink, then sliding his own gloves on, Raoul was nowhere to be seen. He started walking back towards the inn, but found no sign of Raoul, and then he noticed wide, deep footprints in the snow that lead away from the shovelled path and into the nest of trees.

Following the tracks, he entered the shelter of trees and called out several times, but only frost and his own voice echoed back.

Finally, he caught sight of the Blondie walking towards him and there was something white dangling from his hand.

“I caught one!” Raoul said, triumphantly as he held the squirming fur covered creature.

“One what?” Katze asked, intrigued as he drew closer and saw the small beast being held by the scruff of the neck as it tried to curl its four little black feet up under him.

“A Faerie!” Raoul shook the animal. “I put the bread out that woman gave me and it came right to it.”

Katze’s mouth dropped open as he looked from Raoul to the poor shivering animal it had captured. He snapped it shut as laughter bubbled up inside him, coughed it back. “That isn’t a faerie, Raoul.”

“It must be, it came to eat the bread, just as she said it would.” Raoul lifted the frightened animal up to eye level. “It was remarkably quick and ran at first, but I caught it. It’s quite pretty, and very soft. Feel.”

Katze pressed his lips together and had to take a full minute before he could speak, then, because he still couldn’t without laughing, he pulled out his data pad, took a picture of the creature and set it to search. Seconds later a report on the Arctic Fox popped up on his screen. He turned the screen to show Raoul, who scowled as he read through.

“Why did it pretend to be a faerie?” Raoul demanded and looked again at the fox; it yipped when the hand on his neck tightened. “What are you doing out here eating food that doesn’t belong to you?”

“Raoul, you’re scaring it, come on.” Katze stepped forward and pulled the fox away from Raoul’s grip. Almost immediately it bounded out of his arms and disappeared into the trees.

“Why did you do that? It may not have been a faerie but it would have made a nice lining for my gloves.”

Katze resisted rolling his eyes, shoved his hands back into his coat pocket and started following his own footsteps in the snow back to the main path.

Raoul caught up with him quickly. “Wait, I want to catch a faerie, Katze. Look them up and show me a picture so I will know it when I see one.”

“I already told you, they aren’t real. You can’t _see_ faeries, Raoul.”             

“That’s preposterous! Glenis assured me they were as real as you or I. Now why would she give me food to feed something that doesn’t exist?”

 “Maybe it’s just her way. Maybe she believes in faeries like other people believe in God or dragons.”

Raoul was very disappointed. He had learned of a new creature and now he would never get to experiment on it. “She should not have given me the food and told such lies! I asked her after our last walk, specifically about them, and she lied to me.”

“Maybe it’s not a lie to her. Come on, cheer up.” Katze patted his back. “You can come back in spring and try to catch a leprechaun, instead.”

“What’s that? Is it real? What does it do?”

Katze couldn’t help himself, he started laughing and then just couldn’t stop. He laughed so hard he dropped to his knees and then fell over in the snow holding his stomach.

Raoul stared at Katze in wonder, having never heard such a lovely and entertaining sound coming from the man before. He found his own lips forming a smile. While he didn’t like to be made fool of, and he would definitely have words with the innkeeper and his wife, for now it was worth it.

Katze wheezed as he tried to catch his breath and just lay there in the crisp white snow, ignoring the cold seeping into his legs and across his ass. All the stress he had been feeling over Raoul and Iason, and then Raoul again just melted away. He inhaled, exhaled and watched fascinated as his breath fogged the air again.

“I like it here,” he decided aloud, more to himself than to Raoul. “It smells...” He inhaled deeply, smiled. “Clean, fresh, and everything sparkles with the softness of true purity.”

A closet poet, Raoul thought, bemused. “It is also very cold and, as Glenis would say, you will catch your death, so get up from there.” He offered a gloved hand, lifted a curious eyebrow when Katze just smiled up at him. “Katze, come along. You will become ill if you stay there.”

Katze reached up and allowed Raoul to pull him to his feet, but on his way, he’d scooped up a hand full of snow. He let Raoul take the lead as he formed a ball between his gloved hands.

“Now what are you doing?” Raoul asked glancing back, and was startled by the small impact against his shoulder. “Katze!”

“More research,” Katze said and scooped up another handful of snow, pressed it between his gloved palms. “Winter activities. This...” He launched another shot and caught Raoul in the chest; he deliberately avoided the Blondie’s face and head, that might get him killed or at least maimed. “Is called a snowball.”

Raoul’s eyes narrowed as he watched Katze bend down a third time. “Don’t you dare, Kat...” He blinked as the snowball hit him just below the throat. “Very well then.” He bent down, scooped up a large handful of snow. “War it is.”

They returned to the inn covered in so much snow that that Sehra, who was hurrying past, couldn’t even see what colour their coats were anymore.

“Oh my goodness!” she cried. “Were you in an avalanche?”

“We had a snowball fight,” Katze replied as he started to brush the snow off Raoul’s back. “I won.”

“I do not think so,” Raoul replied, brushing at the snow on his front. “I believe it was an even match.”

“You’re wearing more snow than me, that means you lost.”

“I find your argument doubtful.” Raoul turned and started brushing his fingers through Katze’s hair. “Your red hair is now very, very white.”

“You must be frozen. I’ll fetch you a couple of hot drinks,” Sehra offered with a smile. “Why don’t you take advantage of the hot tub, as well, it will warm you up much quicker.”

Raoul watched her run off then unbuttoned his coat and allowed Katze to slip it off him. He looked down at his wet, snow covered boots. He didn’t wish to track snow inside, but nor was the idea of walking barefoot through the inn at all appealing. Elites did not feel the need for socks as Humans did.

“I’ll go get your slippers,” Katze said, hanging up both their coats and towing off own boots.

“Thank you, Katze.” Raoul settled on one of the benches and continued to brush at pieces of snow left on him. He had enjoyed their little excursion. A playful Katze was a true delight and he hoped to see more of that. Perhaps they _would_ come back in spring so they could look for that Leprechaun.

Which reminded him, he still had to speak to Glenis about lying to him about the faeries. He rose again as Sehra returned with two large, steaming mugs.

“This will fix you up.” She handed one to Raoul as Katze returned and set the slippers at the Blondie’s feet; he had changed into a pair of dry jeans and fresh socks.

“That’s lovely, what is it?”

“A hot toddy. Whisky with a touch of honey and lemon.” Sehra handed Katze the second mug. “It will take the chill away. The hot tub is free if you want to use it.

“Thank you, I think a shower and change of clothes will suffice. We still have to go into town.”

“As you like.” She smiled again and hurried off.

“Is it just me or is that girl always running somewhere?”

Raoul nodded, slid off his boots and shoved his feet into the slippers. “She is a busy bee,” he agreed and caught Katze’s slight shiver. “Come,” he said catching the man’s elbow in a firm grip. “Let’s go get warm.”

“You’re talking about a shower, right?” Katze demanded warily as he followed Raoul towards the stairs leading to their rooms.

“Of course. “

“Alone.”

Raoul simply smiled.

 


	9. The Night Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers back at the lodge.

Riki and Iason arrived back at Peaktree Lodge well after dark. Their trip to town had taken longer than the Blondie had anticipated because Riki seemed so taken with everything. Whether it was from their honest discussion about the chains or because the young man had never seen such things before Riki had been in a very good mood and seemed avidly interested in the goings on of the pretty little village.

So, along with their shopping, they had taken another sleigh ride around the village with all its sparkling decorations and lights, then they walked through an interesting exhibition on ice sculptures. They took a break to eat something called roasted chestnuts out of a cart a man wheeled around the area; Riki had liked them so much he’d had asked for two bags to take home, they then they paused in their endeavours to watch a children’s puppet show. They ate a tasty lunch in a restaurant, then sat in an outside auditorium and watched an extraordinary dance show on ice.

Riki was more confused by the last activity than actually interested, which was a long line of children waiting to meet an old, fat man dressed in a red suit. They even sat on his lap, but the kids remained dressed and the man didn’t touch them or make them touch themselves. It was very odd for Riki to see children laughing and smiling and willingly going to this strange man who seemed to only laugh, pat them on the back and chat with them awhile before taking on the next kid. Definitely weird.

“It looks like your shopping trip was a rousing success!” Andu said as he greeted them back at the lodge, and seeing their packages, snapped his fingers. Two boys appeared to take the packages to their room. “You’ve missed dinner, but we can fix something up for you.”

“We ate while we were out, thank you anyway.” Iason followed Andu into the cozy, 2nd living area, which he had come to like so much he was considering having a room like it added to his condo.

Andu nodded and waved his hand for Iason and Riki to sit. “Would you like a drink?”

“Some wine, please.”

“Of course. Riki?”

“Huh?” Riki glanced up from the small bag he had refused to give up to the porters.  “Oh, can I get some of that chocolate drink?”

“Absolutely, I’ll bring it right in.”

Andu walked out and Riki poked into his bag.

“What have you got there?” Raoul demanded with a smile as he entered. He had only returned an hour before from his own shopping, just in time for a dinner so delicious he decided to forgive Glenis for the faerie incident. “Is it my gift?”

“No,” Riki grumbled and pulled out a small paper sack, offered it to Katze who had wandered in behind Raoul. “Here.”

Surprised, Katze accepted the bag, opened it and inhaled the inviting aroma. “What’s this?”

“They are roasted chestnuts, a local snack,” Riki stated. “They’re better warm, but are pretty good cold too.”

Katze sampled one, his eyebrows rose. “Wow. They are good. Thanks, man.”

“Did you get everything you wanted?” Raoul asked Iason as he settled in a chair opposite the sofa where Iason and Riki sat, while Katze settled at the end of it and ate another chestnut.

“If there is anything left it is not worth mentioning.” Iason slid his fingers into Riki’s hair as Riki pulled a book out of his bag, sat back and opened it. “It was a very good day. How was yours?”

“I picked up a few things. It is a very quaint little village.”

“Yes, did you see the ice sculptures?”

While Iason and Raoul chatted, Katze tilted his head to get a look at the book Riki was reading. “What kind of book is that?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“It’s called a Manga.” Riki reached into his bag again and pulled out a similar book. “It has hand drawn illustrations and written dialogue to tell the story. It’s pretty cool, right?”

Katze opened the book, stared at the black and white comic in confusion as the words indicated it was the end of a scene.

“It comes in different languages. You have to start at the back,” Riki instructed him. “Reading left to right instead of right to left, at least that’s what the lady at the store said.” He put his finger into his own book. “See, I read these panels first, then these ones.”

“Sounds confusing.” Katze turned the book upside down, it looked the same to him. “What’s yours about?”

“Giant beings called Titans that eat people.”

“So, a bedtime story then?”

Riki grinned. “It’s really good actually.” He took the book away from Katze, rummaged through the bag and came up with another one. “Here try this one.”

“Death Note?” Katze read the back, or rather front cover for the write up. “Huh.” He opened the book, then remembered and opened it the other way, started to read through the panels.

Andu came in with a tray that included three glasses of wine and Riki’s hot chocolate.  “If you have any gifts to be wrapped, Glenis said she can do it for you.”

“The shops were good enough to do that,” Iason advised sipping his wine. “What is the procedure for tomorrow?”

“Procedure?” Andu asked.

“Yes, this Christmas Day is what everyone is waiting for, is it not? How does one participate properly?”

“Oh, well, there isn’t much of a procedure to it,” Andu laughed. “Once everyone is up and has had their breakfast, we’ll gather in the Great Room and open gifts. Then we have a few outside activities for those that are interested. There will be sit down roasted turkey for lunch, then carol singing and indoor games in the evening, followed by a cold and hot buffet for dinner.

“Turkey?” Riki scowled.

“It’s a type of fowl,” Katze said without looking up from his book. “A big bird often used at celebratory feasts. It’s supposed to taste good.”

“It _will_ taste good.” Glenis assured as she entered with a small plate of colourfully decorated cookies and immediately offered them around. “And if you have anything to put under the tree do it tonight.”

“Coo-gee!” Nettie toddled in at full steam on tiny bare feet and wearing an adorable reindeer pajama set. She immediately grabbed onto Riki’s knees and reached for the cookie shaped like a star that he’d just taken a bite of.

“Get your own,” he muttered and stuffed the rest of it in his mouth.

“Coo-gee?” Nettie’s eyes watered and her lower lip trembled.

“Here darling.” Glenis offered her granddaughter the plate of colorful cookies but Nettie turned away and smacked her little hands on Riki’s knee.

“Coo-gee!” A big fat tear ran down one chubby cheek.

Iason plucked a cookie off the plate and waved it at her. “Here’s a cookie for you. It looks like a tree, isn’t that nice?”

Nettie looked at the cookie, then at him, considered and started to cry harder as she stared at Riki accusingly. “Coo-gee?”

“Oh for...” Riki snatched the cookie from Iason and shoved it at the girl. “Here! Eat the damn tree!”

Nettie took the cookie and her tears vanished as suddenly as they had appeared.  She wrapped her fingers tightly around her treat, took a bite and smiled. “Coo-gee!”

What? No! Don’t...Uhhhhhgg!” Riki tossed his head back on the sofa in frustration as the child climbed up and settled onto his lap crumbling pieces of cookie all over him. When she leaned against his chest and continued to messily eat her cookie, he asked. “Why does she pick on me?”

“She can sense your fear,” Katze chuckled and tickled Nettie’s ribs making her grin at him. “Can’t you? You can sense he’s terrified!”

“Fuc...”

“Riki!”

Riki glanced at Iason, rolled his eyes and would have crossed his arms over his chest but there was a small, squirming body in the way.  “Come on, I can’t even read now!”

Iason was enjoying Riki’s predicament far too much to lend him any aid, and was mildly disappointed when Sehra hustled in.

“Child!” she warned in a firm voice as she stopped in front of Riki, her hands on her hips. “I’m going to start nailing your feet to the floor!” She scooped up her rambunctious child. “I am so very sorry.”

“No apology is necessary,” Iason assured, putting a hand on Riki’s knee in warning. Now was not the time for the mongrel to show his temper.

“It’s bed time and you will stay where I put you this time.” She wagged her finger at her grinning daughter. “Won’t you?”

Nettie’s mischievously twinkling eyes informed her mother she would make no promises. She leaned sideways in her mother’s arms towards Andu. “Slooch!”

“Of course.” He gave her a kiss, accepted a wet one from her. “Good night my angel.”

Nettie then kissed her grandmother good night, and reached for Iason.

“Slooch!”

“I’d be delighted,” the Blondie assured and stood to receive her kiss.

“Slooch!”

Riki shook his head and jabbed a thumb at Katze. “Kiss him.”

Nettie promptly complied by reaching her arms for Katze, who accepted her kiss then elbowed Riki.

“Slooch!”

Raoul smiled and got his kiss and tickled her under the chin. “Sweet dreams you precious child.”

“If you don’t need anything else, we’ll be making an early night of it ourselves,” Andu announced. “Glenis will be up at four to start cooking and morning comes early.”

“Of course,” Raoul assured. “We’ll be fine on our own. Have the rest of your family arrived?”

“Aye, and with much relief too, looks to be a storm coming tomorrow. They’ve either retired or are watching some old movies in the theatre, I believe.”

“I see. Good night, then,” Iason said to them both and watched as they walked out. He glanced at Riki, who had returned to his book. “We should go to bed as well, pet.”

“You go ahead, I’m not tired yet.”

When Iason didn’t respond, Riki looked up from his book and realized that they would not be sleeping. He sighed dramatically, but he didn’t mind because he’d had a really good time today and he was grateful for the books Iason had bought for him, as well as the fact that the Blondie had trusted him enough to go without chains.

“Fine, come on and do me then, before the fat guy in red gets here and wants me to sit on his lap.”

Iason swatted Riki’s behind as the mongrel grabbed his bag of books and rose. “Good night, Raoul, Katze.”

“Good night,” Katze offered then wiggled the book in his hand and asked Riki. “I’ll give this back tomorrow, okay?”

“Keep it, I read it on the way back.”

Katze nodded and then found himself alone with Raoul, who rose and settled beside him on the sofa.

“Let me try your nuts.”

“You already know I don’t have any.” Katze replied as he offered the bag. “They’re really not bad.”

Raoul crunched down a chestnut, tilted his head and had to agree. They weren’t bad but they weren’t really to his taste either. “Where are you sleeping tonight, Katze?”

“In a bed, Raoul.”

“Who’s bed?”

“The one in the room assigned to me.”

“Alone?”

“They haven’t assigned anyone else to the room.” Katze turned the page on his manga but he hadn’t even finished the last page.

“I see.”

“Mmmm.” Katze pretended to finish another page to hide his sudden onset of nerves. He was still at a cross roads, with half of him wanting to invite Raoul to keep him company and the other half insisting he shouldn’t.

“Katze?”

“Yes?”

“Bring your new nuts to my bed.” Raoul reached over, snapped the book closed as Katze lifted his gaze.

“Okay,” Katze returned quietly and accepted the Blondie’s hand when Raoul rose


End file.
